Compass
by MiraculousShiningStar
Summary: One rainy, summer night, Cat Noir comforted Ladybug, unaware that her tears were because Adrien had rejected Marinette. A year later, Marinette thought she was over Adrien, only to realize she had fallen in love with his true self, Cat Noir. And as Cat Noir started to date Ladybug, Marinette began to remind him of her. A compass always recognizes the statue that drives it crazy.
1. Prologue

Cat Noir patrolled the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. As he passed the Dupain-Cheng Bakery he had an urge to stop in and see Marinette, but she wasn't out on her balcony. It was probably just as well, since he had made her cry as Adrien a couple of days ago.

On the last day of school she had told Adrien that she loved him and asked him out on a date. It had completely blindsided him. He ended up telling her as gently and vaguely as possible about his feelings for 'this girl he met while taking a walk around Paris without his bodyguard' and how it wouldn't be fair to Marinette to start a relationship with her while he loved someone else. Adrien would never forget the heartbroken look on Marinette's face, especially since he had a crush on her as well. Although she said that she understood, she was crying as she walked away. It broke his heart and caused him to feel torn between his friend Marinette and Ladybug.

After that, things got weird. Apparently Lila had heard their entire conversation and somehow had gotten herself akumatized because of it. She proceeded to kidnap Adrien to lure Marinette out. She told the whole school about how he was too good for school girls because of some mystery chick. To his horror, she told everyone about Marinette's confession too.

Eventually Ladybug, with the assistance of Queen Bee, rescued him and de-akumatized a love note Lyla had written to Adrien. Lyla had been upset because, as she claimed, every word was the truth.

It was strange for Adrien to watch Ladybug "Pound it" with Queen Bee instead of him. It was even weirder when Ladybug acted a little cool toward him when he thanked her for saving him.

For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that their situation was all wrong: Ladybug had rejected him for someone else and now he had turned down Marinette for Ladybug.

The boy Ladybug liked couldn't possibly love her the way he would, if given the chance. But now he wasnt giving Marinette a chance. He had even gotten into an argument with Plagg over rejecting her.

A storm cloud gathered in the evening sky and a low rumble sounded. In the distance, he could see a figure in red sitting on Pont Neuf. Cat Noir's heart did a happy flip when he realized it was Ladybug.

It was raining by the time he reached her. "Hey, Ladybug. I heard that there was an akuma attack a few days ago. Sorry I wasn't around."

She didn't turn to face him. "It's okay. I figured you might be off on vacation or something, a lot of kids were. That's what happened to Rena Rouge and Carapace. They warned me that they'd be gone this month."

He was relieved that she wasn't angry. And now he had an excuse. He hated fibbing, but sometimes he had to since she insisted on keeping their secret identities a secret.

"I was, but now that school's out for me I promise to give you a heads up if I go anywhere else with my family."

"Me too, even though I don't see my family going anywhere."

Ladybug sounded really sad, and she hadn't turned to look at him once. In fact, she hadn't really seemed like herself a few days ago either.

"Milady, I know you don't want to talk about our personal lives, but is something bothering you?"

Ladybug let out a sniff. He realized that she was crying.

He felt like a jerk. Now two girls had cried because of him less than a week. He started to panic.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry I asked. I'll shut up now. Or maybe I should just go away." He picked up his baton.

"No!" Ladybug practically shouted. She grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving and he could now see her face. Despite her mask, he could tell that her eyes were red and wet and puffy, as if she'd been crying for days. "I came out here as Ladybug because my normal life was too much for me to handle. But...I'd rather not be all alone."

"Hey, it's okay, I've been there." He said soothingly, rubbing her back. "I'll help however I can." He briefly wondered if this was about the boy she told him about, but was afraid to ask.

"I- I feel so stupid for crying like this... but I can't help it." Ladybug sniffled." My parents are really worried about me and I'm not even letting them know how upset I really am. M- my friends are all off on vacation and I don't want to spoil it for them. Sure, I have my kwami, but, I just feel so alone right now..." Ladybug's voice cracked.

Loneliness was a feeling he could definitely relate to. He pulled her into a tight hug. She sobbed into his shoulder.

He ran his hands through her hair. A tear escaped his eye at seeing her like this.

"I'm right here, Ladybug." Cat Noir said softly. "And I'm _never_ leaving."

**Disclaimer: Thomas**** Astruc and Disney Channel France own Miraculous Ladybug, not me.**


	2. Truth

One Year Later

It was the last day of school before summer break at Collège Françoise Dupont and Miss Bustier's class of 10th grade students were allowed to play games until dismissal. After playing a few board games, the students decided to play "Truth or Dare". They kept it pretty tame, considering they didn't want to break any school rules, but there had been quite a few funny moments, like when Kim was dared to say "I love you" to the first person he encountered in the hallway, who happened to be none other than a very confused Mr. Damocles. It was also pretty funny when Juleka did Mylène's makeup while blindfolded, and when Rose had to tell everyone about her fan account for The Bachelor.

Lila's turn came up and when she spun the spinner it landed on Adrien. He picked truth.

"Have you finally asked your crush out? Tell the truth, now." Lila asked in a sweet, singsong voice. She narrowed her eyes at Marinette at the last second.

Marinette rolled her eyes in return.

Looking back, the 15-year-old cringed at her younger self's reaction to Adrien's rejection. She had scared everyone who loved her, especially Cat Noir, who had practically begged Ladybug to tell him why she was so upset.

Both Chloe and Alya shot Lila a dirty look and put a protective hand on Marinette's shoulder. A year ago, Chloe of all people was the one who snapped Marinette out of her self-pity by telling her how conflicted Adrien felt in rejecting her. She then amused Marinette with stories of growing up with Adrien. The two put the past in the past and became friends after that.

Chloe became a much nicer person as a result of hanging out with both Marinette and Adrien, and eventually Alya and Nino, all people who refused to put up with bullying. And from Chloe, Marinette learned to think of herself more and what she wanted instead of spreading herself thin thinking of everyone else. Their friendship balanced each other out and made them better people.

Adrien hesitated a bit before saying,

"No, I haven't asked her out yet. I'm trying to give her space. It's hard though because-" Adrien blushed and scratched his neck. He looked down at the floor. "I'm in love with her."

The class let out a chorus of "oohs!" Several girls giggled.

Marinette sighed a little at the thought of what might have been. Still, she was happy that Adrien had someone to blush over, even if she wasn't that girl.

Alya leaned over and whispered,

"If it's meant to be, it will happpen someday, some way."

Marinette nodded. This was Alya's mantra after she had come back from vacation and Marinette told her everything. It was a nice to be positive, but Marinette wasn't about to hold onto the idea of being with Adrien now that she knew her crush was unrequited. They were good friends and that was enough for her.

Also, over the past year Marinette had developed a new crush, but she was way too stubborn to admit it to herself. Besides, this guy wasn't someone she could talk to anyone besides Tikki about, so naturally her friends assumed she was still pining over Adrien.

Nino spun and it landed on Alya, who picked Dare.

"Oh, ho ho! Do I have a good one for you!"

Alya groaned and left the room, her smartphone in tote, leaving Marinette alone with her rambling thoughts about the past year.

After a few minutes, Alya came back. Her face was beet-red. She played a video for the class from her smartphone.

On -screen Alya stood in front of the girls bathroom mirror and rapped, "Stall number two is out of paper, pick the others it might be safer, this bathroom smells better than the one downstairs, but the third sink is covered in hair, this is Alya, comin' at ya, with the bathroom report!" A toilet flushed. A girl came out of a stall and said, "Um, thanks for the update?"

The class cracked up.

"You owe me big time, Nino!" Alya said to her boyfriend, who was in tears from laughing so hard.

Marinette's turn was next. The spinner again landed on Adrien. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'll take Dare this time."

Marinette struggled to think of an interesting dare. Then her eyes landed on the black scarf Mylene and Juleka had used. Perfect. "I dare you to run outside, tie that scarf around your face, and do your best impression of Cat Noir in front of the window to our classroom."

Adrien's face paled. "Sure. I suppose I could do that."

The class looked out the window. Adrien had tied the black scarf over the upper half of his face. Several people giggled as he did a front flip. He then crouched downward, pretended to punch the ground and yelled, "Cataclysm!"

When Adrien returned he asked Marinette, "Was that legit enough for you?"

Marinette folded her arms and replied playfully. "Hmm, I guess that'll do, Copy Cat."

Adrien grinned in return.

It was now Adrien's turn. He spun and it landed right on Marinette. "Oh, look at that, back to you. Truth or dare?"

She exhaled nervously. Adrien was nice, so surely he wouldn't ask her anything horrible. "Truth."

Adrian smirked and leaned closer to her, "Marinette, what is your deepest, darkest secret?"

Marinette let out a faint squeal. It was on the tip of her tounge to say she was Ladybug but she redirected the thought and blurted out, "When I had a crush on you, I kept pictures of you under my bed and always pulled one out to kiss it before I went to sleep!" She slapped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes went wide with horror. Had she really just said that?

The rest of the class, with the exception of Lila, murmered. Considering how Marinette used to act around Adrien, her deep dark secret wasn't that surprising, but they knew she had grown out of that. Marinette looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. A single tear appeared in her eye.

Chloe came to her rescue. "Yeah, well, when I had a crush on him I called him Adri-kins, I mean, barf."

"Yeah, and you should see some of the weird things his fangirls post about him." Alya added.

"Dude, I think you have a catnip-like affect on girls. " Nino concluded.

Adrien laughed it off. "Not all of them, Nino. But I've definitely heard it all. Marinette, trust me, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Marinette avoided eye contact. "If you say so."

Next it was Chloe's turn, and it again landed on Marinette. "Um, Marinette, I dare you to cut class with me and Sabrina."

Marinette looked up. "What? I didn't even pick truth or dare yet."

"Well I'm telling you to pick dare and to cut class. We only have three minutes left anyway. It's not like Miss Bustier's going to care. Meet us in the hall."

Marinette nodded and went over to her seat to grab her bag. She discreetly wiped the tear from her eye and walked with Chloe and Sabrina. After a few seconds she said, "Is the past really going to haunt me for the rest of my life?"

"No. Just until it gets you akumatized. Everybody always seems to get over their issues after that." Sabrina pointed out with a shrug.

Marinette conrinued to rant. "Ugh, that's two school years in a row that I've humiliated myself on the last day of school. Did you see the smug look on Lila's face? Why does my old crush on Adrien have to be the perfect thing to rub in my face?"

Chloe made a sound of disgust, "Because you're still so obviously bothered by it. I cringe sometimes when I remember what a brat I was before I became friends with you, but do you see me freaking out everytime someone reminds me of it? No. I'm just saving you from yourself. Trust me, by the look on your face in there, you would have been akumatized in minutes if it weren't for me."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Saved by the Queen Bee."

Chloe smiled, "Well if the incident would have happened a few minutes later you could have been saved by the bell, but for now I'm your only option."

"If I may make a suggestion," Sabrina said, "Perhaps we should all get manicures and smoothies."

"That sounds like a great idea. Marinette?"

The two girls looked at Marinette eagerly. It sounded like a perfect way to end the school year.

"Sounds good to me."

The three walked out to the school parking lot to Chloe's new gold sports car. Chloe's butler sat in the passenger's seat to supervise Chloe while she drove. Sabrina and Marinette got in the back. This was Marinette's first time being driven around by someone her age.

Chloe started it up and the song "7 Rings" by Ariana Grande started playing. Chloe put her sunglasses down on her face. "Let's go, girls."


	3. Or Dare

The game of truth or dare went on and Adrien wasn't paying attention at all. He became lost in his thoughts about last year's last day of school.

He was glad that he and Marinette had remained friends after the confession, even though there had been a few months when she avoided him a little, and he had given her the space she needed. Now their friendship was stronger than ever, and she was able to talk to him and even tease him without getting flustered.

Around this time last year he also had bribed Plagg into telling him something about Ladybug's real identity. After multiple occasions of seeing Ladybug in the city during times of peace, he became worried. Sure, while it could have been explained by the fact that it was summer and she probably had more free time, he had the impression that in civilian life she was a pretty busy lady. While he liked seeing her more, he was worried that something was off. After comforting her a second time as Cat Noir, and having her absolutely refuse to tell him what was going on, he became concerned enough to try and find out for himself.

Adrien now knew that Ladybug went to his school, and it only took a trip to a cheese shop, 10 pounds of rare camembert and a very confused shop owner to get the information out of his kwami. He remembered his bodyguard muttering something along the lines of "No wonder he needed all those constipation tablets," as Adrien brought out all of that cheese out to the car.

Unfortunately the illusion magic in Ladybug's miraculous had disguised her so well that Adrien couldn't figure it out even after combing through the yearbook and comparing it to the dates of akuma attacks and that year's school attendance records. (Of which he had found a carelessly disguarded copy in the trash a few days before school let out. Technically he had done nothing wrong in using it for his own purposes. A little stalker-ish, maybe, but not wrong.)

Thankfully, Ladybug had soon snapped out of her sadness or he might have had to buy a third mini-fridge or maybe even a fourth to hold all the cheese he would need to get more information out of Plagg. No amount of cheese was too much to be able to make sure his lady was safe and happy in her everyday life.

Over the course of the past year, his friendship with Ladybug was evolving into something that had potential to be... more. She no longer rebuffed his flirtations, possibly because he had learned to restrain himself and not come on so strong. He even caught her very subtly flirting with him more than once. He thought that there was romantic tension between them everytime they saw each other, but those times were few and far between now that the akuma attacks were decreasing. The question was, was she interested in him, or was she just really comfortable with him after everything they'd went through together? Should he risk their friendship and put his heart on the line once again?

Adrien was broken from his thoughts by the sound of yelling.

Alix was shouting at Rose. "You promised not to tell anyone about that!"

"Sorry, Alix," Rose looked truly terrified, "I forgot."

Alix was clearly seething, about what, Adrien didn't know. She grabbed the truth or dare spinner, presumably to throw it. That was when Adrien noticed an akuma fluttering above it.

"Alix, please calm down! There's an akuma!" He reached out to move her away from it, but he was too late.

After Alix conversed with Hawk Moth, the spinner board turned into a hoverboard with the spinner acting as a propeller on the bottom. Alix stood on it. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with a color wheel in the middle.

"Mwah-ha-ha. I am not Alix, I am the Truth Spinner. Now who cares to be the first to reveal your embarrassing secrets?"

The students ducked for cover as multiple blasts came from the board. Truth Spinner zapped Lila.

"Did you really go to another country that one time you were out of school for months?"

"Pfft. Of course. Why would you even ask?"

The bottom of the board lit up. "Liar." Truth Spinner declared.

Lila began spinning in circles. She yelled, "I lie with every breath. I actually tricked the school so I could stay home all day, but when I got bored I came back. I told my mom the school was shut down. I also don't really know Ladybug, and hate her for exposing my lies to Adrien. I've got everyone fooled except for Adrien and Marinette. They are a couple of goody two shoes who want everybody to be as upstanding and boring as them, except Adrien's hot so that makes up for it..."

The students gasped as Lila continued to spew out more insulting comments about the class. Truth Spinner smirked.

"I'll bet she'll be pretty embarrassed when she's done spilling all of her secrets. Now who's next? Rose perhaps?"

Rose stood trembling, "I'm sorry, Alix.."

Adrien jumped in front of them. He grabbed Rose's hand and they ran for the door. "Everyone, get out!"

He led the others toward the lockers, with Truth Spinner in hot pursuit. "Let's all hide! Rose, get in my locker. She'll be less likely to find you there."

"But where will you go?"

"I need to use the restroom anyway. I'll hide in a stall."

When everyone was hidden, Adrien ran outside and crouched behind the nearest wall. He was about to call Plagg out of hiding when he heard music playing. Chloe had followed him and stopped her car nearby.

Chloe yelled out the window, "Adrien, what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm hiding! There's an akuma attack!"

Marinette rolled down her window, "At school?"

"Yes, it's Alix. If she blasts you, don't lie. You guys might wanna get out of here fast!" He said breathlessly.

"I better put up my Queen Bee signal in case Ladybug needs me." Chloe said.

Marinette gasped, "I need to go home to make sure my parents don't blow their secret recipe for the secret bread!"

"You do that. We'll get our nails done when there's not evil afoot!"

Marinette got out of the car and ran toward the bakery. Chloe drove off.

Adrien double checked that he was alone and called Plagg out of hiding.

"I still say you should ask that Marinette girl out, look at the way she _ran off_ alot like you do! She's always _thinking of others _just like you. Plus she has a crush on you."

"I don't think she does anymore. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to her when I love Ladybug."

"Same difference."

Plagg had made many similar statements over the past year. It was as if Plagg didn't realize they were two different people.

_Wait, what if they weren't? Could Marinette be Ladybug?_ Adrien thought wildly.

Before Adrien could question Plagg, the powerful magic from the Ladybug Miraculous overrode his thoughts. The notion of Marinette being Ladybug was erased from his mind.

Plagg rolled his eyes, "I try."

Adrien heard Truth Spinner call out, "Heyyy everybody. Who wants to playyy truth or dareeee?"

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien said

The kwami was sucked into the miraculous. Adrien transformed into Cat Noir.

Cat Noir ran over to Truth Spinner, and dodged blasts from her board.

"To tell you the truth, I don't dare play the game you're playing!" Cat Noir shouted.

Ladybug summersaulted in from somewhere and landed next to Cat Noir. "Ugh, me neither. I've had enough of truth or dare for a lifetime."

"Bad experience, bugaboo?"

"You have no idea."

Truth Spinner growled, "I don't care if you like the game or not! The truth will be exposed and you all will be as humiliated as I was!" The blasts started coming at hyperspeed.

Ladybug jumped over a blast. "I'm guessing the akuma is in that spinner board."

She and Cat Noir took cover. They briefly landed on top of each other and quickly separated, both blushing.

"You would be correct." Cat Noir answered. "And if she blasts you and asks for the truth, don't lie. That Lila girl is probably still spinning around and screaming out the truth about all of the lies she's told."

Ladybug chuckled, "Serves her right." She then looked sheepish." Oops.. Does saying that make me a bad superhero?"

"If it does, I'm just as bad as you. " Cat Noir said with a playful smirk, "It was a hilarious sight."

Ladybug shook her head with a grin. "We're horrible people."

"The worst."

Truth Spinner blasted a man. He apparently told the truth to her question. He was allowed to go free. She then blasted a woman. She ran off and brought back a man who went through the same truth ritual.

"For the most part, people seem to be cooperating with her." Ladybug mused.

"Cat Noir and Ladybug are over here, Truth Spinner!" Said a woman. She pointed to their hiding spot.

"Dare completed. You are free to go." Said Truth Spinner.

"We better figure something out quick. The blasts are coming from all directions. We need to disable them somehow." Cat Noir said.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted. She received a red spotted scarf.

"A scarf?" She used her ladybug vision and only saw herself. After a second, she realized what she had to do. "Sometimes the truth can be more complicated than you think. Maybe the answer is to confuse her."

She handed the scarf to Cat Noir. "When I give the signal, tie this around my mouth." Ladybug then called out. "Hey, Truth Spinner, I'm willing to play your game."

"What are you doing?" Cat Noir hissed.

"Ah, Ladybug. Good to see you being such a willing participant." She conversed with Hawkmoth briefly. "Why would I just dare her to give me her miraculous? I have an idea that's much more fun. I think I know how to play my own game, Hawkdude." She then blasted Ladybug. "Alright, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh, I have one that's sure to be a doozy. No way you'll tell me the truth about this. Tell me, Ladybug, who do you have a crush on?"

"A boy I go to school with, but it's fading." Ladybug said simply.

"That is tr-" started to say before being interrupted by Ladybug.

"Oh, I wasn't done yet, there's also this musician-"

"You lie-"

"No, I'm not! I'm a teenager, crushes come and go like crazy. Also, I have a little crush on this one firefighter who really helped me out-" Ladybug said matter-of-factly.

"That is impossible, you were telling the truth the first time! And yet your lies are still partly truth. And yet, you're also.. withholding a Truth? That is the same as lying!" Truth Spinner's board began to smoke.

Ladybug began to spin, "Cat Noir now!"

Cat Noir tried to gag her with the scarf, not an easy feat while she was spinning like a top. The longest he managed to get her still was a few seconds.

Ladybug was trying her hardest not to speak, but could fight it no longer. She broke away from him and screamed, "I have a crush on Cat Noir!"

It was hard to tell who looked more shocked, Ladybug or Cat Noir.

"I didn't realize it until now. He's funny and easygoing, but most of all he makes me feel safe. I hid it because of this other boy and because I want to be professional while we're working together, but I don't want to hide it anymore!"

Cat Noir desperately tried to catch her, although his grin got wider and wider with every word she said. "As much as I like the truth, we need to gag you, pronto."

"No, she needs to keep going! Soon she'll spill her secret identity!" Truth Spinner blasted Cat Noir. "What is your greatest fear?"

Cat Noir decided to use Ladybug's tactic. He answered, "Confinement."

"That is tr-"

"Ladybug never loving me."

"You cannot change your mind after you've already answered!"

"I'm not. They are both my greatest fears."

"I only asked for one! You're going to overload my board!"

Truth Spinner screeched, the board smoked and began to fall. Cat Noir caught her before she could fall with it. The board hit the ground. She pushed Cat Noir aside and ran over to check on it. He used the time that Truth Spinner was distracted to rush over to Ladybug, who was still spinning like a mini-tornado and revealing the truth to any of her past lies.

"When I was five, I accidentally knocked a mixing bowl off of the counter and blamed it on my childhood cat. My real name is Mmmrnnhhttdpnchjng..."

Cat Noir gagged her just in time, "As much as I'd like to learn the name of my soulmate, I don't think you should tell me like this. "

Ladybug gave him a thankful look. She had stopped spinning. She and Cat Noir stared into each other's eyes.

"You jerks broke my board!" Said Truth Spinner. She was now kicking it. The akuma flew out.

Ladybug caught it. She took the scarf off of her mouth and said the de-evilizing words. She let the purified akuma go. "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

She did Miraculous Ladybug and fixed the people that were screaming out their secrets and spinning.

Alix was holding her head, "What happened? Last thing I remember was yelling at Rose for asking me if I still sleep with my stuffed bunny. I was humiliated."

Ladybug put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I know what it's like to have people know something that you wish they didn't. But isn't your friendship with Rose more important than the fact that she embarrassed you?"

"It is. Thanks Ladybug, I think I'm going to go find her and apologize." Alix ran back into the school.

Cat Noir came up beside her and held out his fist. Ladybug met it with hers. "Pound it."

Cat Noir gave her a sly smile. "Soo, I'm not really one to hold someone to what they said during a game of truth or dare, but I gotta admit that I liked what I heard."

They were both suddenly quite aware of Ladybug's beeping earrings.

There was less than a minute until she changed back. She used her yo-yo to make her grand exit with a shout of:

"Hold that thought!"

Cat Noir watched her disappear into an alley. His heart dropped when he realized that they probably wouldn't be having a conversation about her feelings until the next akuma attack, if they ever even did.

No. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight if he didn't have closure.

He walked toward the alley.

*****

**Author's Note:**

**Don't worry, no secret identities will be revealed ...**

**...just yet.**

**I have an evil master plan about how that will happen down the road. Mwah-ha ha ha.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon do.**


	4. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

Ladybug lept into the ally and dove behind some large crates that were stacked conveniently high. She transformed back into Marinette with barely a few seconds to spare.

"That was way too close! Sorry Tikki! I hate draining you like that!"

She handed her kwami a pink cookie.

"I knew you liked Cat Noir!" Tikki exclaimed loudly between mouthfuls.

"Okay, you were right." She admitted with a smile. "I guess that's what I get for going on and on to you about what a sweet kitty he is."

"You also were admiring pictures of him." Tikki added.

"Can you blame me? He has a pawsome look. Heh, he's even got me saying cat puns."

Suddenly she heard Cat Noir's smug voice. "Oh, really?"

She looked around in panic. "Cat Noir? Wha- where are you? Did you see me transform?"

He started to panic as well. She was probably about to get very angry with him.

"I'm standing at the corner of the building by the alley you're in. I followed you and could hear you and your kwami talking. I didn't and don't see you, I promise. I'm just going by your voice."

She couldn't help her scolding tone. "Don't you know how risky that was? What if Tikki had said my name or I didn't make it to the alley in time? "

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to freak out and disappear on me. I was afraid I'd miss my chance if I didn't ask you about it your crush right away. Why didn't you tell me? You know I feel the same way."

"I wouldn't have just disappeared and left you hanging like that. I was coming right back. That's why I said to hold that thought. And as for not telling you, I couldn't even admit it to myself. I guess the biggest lies are the ones we tell ourselves. Tikki, Spots on!"

Ladybug came out of the alley. The pair sat down on a nearby bench.

Cat Noir took her hands in his, "But you don't have to lie to yourself anymore. Let yourself love me if that's what you want. I promise that I'll never hurt you. I love you with my whole heart. You'd have nothing to lose and everything to gain by being with me."

Ladybug smiled. "You're a sweetheart, Kitty. I hope you know that. You've always been there for me. I couldn't imagine doing this superhero thing with anyone else as my partner, and you helped me through a really rough time last year. It's strange. I don't know your real name or what kind of person you are outside of being a superhero. I don't know what you like to do for fun or how you act in school or what your friends are like. And yet, I feel so drawn to you. When we first met, I thought it was impossible for you to truly love me when my identity was hidden behind a mask. And yet, here I am feeling the same thing."

His breath caught. "You l-love me?"

She nodded. "If that's what this feeling is, then yes. I don't need to see your true face or know your true name to know that my heart wants you. And I suppose it's the same for you."

Tears sprung to his eyes. "I've waited for so long for you to love me back." He leaned in and hugged her.

"But we need to be careful. " Ladybug said, softly. "We need to keep a low profile so that Hawkmoth doesn't find out we love each other. He could try to hurt either of us to get the other's miraculous. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"Don't worry, milady, as much as I want to scream from the rooftops about how happy I am right now, I can see where you're coming from. In fact, I have the purrrfect idea for a secluded first date. Can you meet me tonight at sunset, at the place we once admired the boats as they passed by?"

She nodded. She knew exactly where he was talking about.

Ladybug detransformed in her room. She pulled out a macaroon for Tikki who seemed to be plotting something.

"The past Ladybugs have done something formal on their first date. I can modify your suit to look like any dress you want!"

"Wow really? That sounds awesome. Wait, Oh my gosh. "

"What's wrong?"

"This is my first date ever! I don't know how to act on a date!"

"Just be yourself! Cat Noir likes you for who you are."

"I don't know how to be anyone but a superhero around him, Tikki!"

"Marinette, relax! And trust me, he's going to have something really special planned for you this evening, so get out of your head and enjoy it."

"How do you- wait have the past Cat Noirs and Ladybugs ended up dating?"

"Lets just say history tends to repeat itself."

Cat Noir finished lighting the last candle. He had found a rooftop with taller buildings around the front that would effectively hide them from passersby. The back of the building had a view of The Seine. The setup on the roof was similar to what he had done the night Ladybug told him she liked someone else, except tonight he had put a table up. A playlist of soft music played from his laptop.

A soft thump sounded near him.

He looked up at her.

Ladybug's suit had become a sleeveless red spotted dress with black leggings underneath. On her arms and collarbone was a mesh black material that extended over her hands. Her hair was in a bun and was tied with a red ribbon. Of course, she still had her mask, but tonight he noticed that she had added some lipstick.

Cat Noir's breath caught. "Milady, you look stunning tonight." He walked over to her and kissed her hand.

"You look as handsome as always, Cat Noir. And this rooftop is beautiful."

"Thanks, I don't know where I got this idea from, but somehow I knew you would like it. Please sit and I'll serve you the food I made." He took her by the hand and led her to the table.

"You cook?"

"I do. I met a famous chef once who's related to a friend of mine, and I've been inspired ever since."

He put some pasta on her plate and began to sprinkle it with parmesan.

"Tell me when." He winked.

"When." She said after a few seconds.

Cat Noir served himself and sat down. "Oh, I almost forgot. I don't want to leave your gift in the dark for too long."

He got up and grabbed something out of a box. It was a black-spotted, red lotus flower in a pot. "I saw this and thought of you, milady. The man at the florist shop said that they come from China and are said to only bloom when yin and yang are in balance. It just came out this afternoon."

Ladybug stared at it in amazement. "I've never seen anything like it before. What's it called?"

"The Ladybug Lotis. Do you like plants?"

"I do. I'll take good care of it, Cat Noir."

"I know you will." His eyes twinkled a bit as he sat back down.

They ate their dinner and talked about some of their past battles. Cat Noir's cooking was delicious and Ladybug found herself asking for seconds.

They then sat and looked out at the river. A playlist of songs were playing from YouTube. It provided a nice, nostagic atmosphere.

The opening to "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons played. Cat Noir held out his hand to Ladybug.

"Care to dance, bugaboo?"

"I'd be honored, my kitty."

Cat Noir held her expertly as they danced; he clearly had taken dance lessons. He even twirled her and dipped her. Ladybug didn't have any dance experience, but didn't have any trouble keeping up with what she assumed was a bit of a foxtrot. Whoever Cat Noir was under that mask, he definitely knew how to show a girl a good time.

"I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby..." Cat Noir sang along confidently. He broke away from her for a few seconds to do some goofy dance moves on his own.

Ladybug giggled at his antics. She thought of the _Get you a man who can do both_ meme. The more she got to know the various sides of Cat Noir, the more she liked him.

The song began to come to a close.

"And let me love you baby," Cat Noir dipped her back. "Let me love you."

He leaned close to her face. Her heart skipped and she was sure he was going to kiss her, and found herself feeling quite disappointed when he didn't.

"How was that for a first dance, milady?" Cat Noir asked. They continued to dance, a waltz this time to Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

"It was fun. You have some pretty good moves, Kitty."

"I appreciate you saying that. My parents made me take ballroom dancing classes when I was like ten and I don't think I was quite as light on my feet back then. I was partnered with my best friend and she claimed that I gave her bruises on her feet from stepping on them. I still think she was exaggerating." He said with a chuckle. "I'm kinda surprised any of the moves stuck with me. I tended to goof around."

Ladybug laughed. "I can definitely imagine that. I'll bet you use your ballroom dance skills to charm all the ladies ." She said teasingly.

"Ah, not really. I mean, I danced like this with a friend at a party once, but other then that, no. I think I'm kind of awkward around girls in normal life. You're actually the first girl I've ever gone on a date with."

Ladybug froze. She hadn't expected him to say that. "Seriously? This is my first date too!"

Cat Noir gave her a look of disbelief.

"Really? An awesome girl like you hasn't been asked out? The guys in your everyday life must be either blind or stupid. Not that I'm complaining, because I'll keep you for myself."

"I don't know about blind or stupid, I just haven't met one I like that way who sees me as more than a friend. But you, I would have expected you to be quite the ladies man. No offense, but when we first met I thought you were the kind of guy who went after every girl you saw. That's why I didn't take you seriously at first."

"I know. I definitely came on way too strong and that's why I toned it down so you'd know I meant every word." He looked into her eyes. "It means everything that you finally gave me a chance, Ladybug."

She melted at the look he was giving her. "I'm glad I did too."

They both started to lean in, then closed the distance between them and kissed. They touched foreheads and stayed in each other's arms afterward.

"Wow. My first kiss." He said in a whisper.

"We've kissed before." Ladybug pointed out.

"Yeah, but this one I'll actually remember, and it wasnt because of an akuma, so it means more. Glad it was with you."

She felt her insides warming. "Oh Kitty. I can't believe it took me so long to realize that you're the most precious boy on the planet. I know I said no personal details about our identities, but, now that we're dating, I guess its okay."

"Ask away. Im an open book."

"How old are you?" She didn't think there was too much of an age difference, but was curious.

"I'm 15, almost 16, milady."

She smiled. "We're the same age."

The two walked back over to their seats and looked out at the Seine.

"I was wondering how old you were too. Heh, we bring a new meaning to blind dating." He said. "At least we get to know each other without our normal lives getting in the way. I'm not sure if you would be able to even see the real me if you met me on the street."

"Why, are you really that different?"

"Not on purpose. I just have to avoid doing anything to embarrass my dad. He's in the public eye alot. Being Cat Noir is the only time I can be myself and be free and I have to sneak out to do it."

"Wow that's pretty...depressing."

Cat Noir looked out at the water and said sadly, "I've learned to live with it."

"You know, school's out for me. I do have a job, but I mostly only work early in the mornings . We could spend time together during the day doing something other than fighting akumas."

"I work in the mornings too, but I'm sure there might be a day we're both free. I've always wanted to rent a jet ski."

"I think you've just figured out our second date. But we can't tell people it's a date."

He grinned. "Can't wait. Also, I don't wanna run you off, but if we both need to be up early, I guess we should go get our sleep."

Ladybug came down into her room and put her plant on her desk.

"Spots off."

Tikki flew out. "Eep. Didn't I tell you it was going to be wonderful?"

"You did! He's amazing." Marinette grabbed two cookies from her desk. She handed one to Tikki and ate one herself.

Tikki was eyeing the plant in awe. "The Ladybug Lotus." She said dreamily.

"Pretty cool huh? It's said to only boom when Yin and Yang are in balance."

"Oh yeah..that's pretty interesting."

Marinette grabbed a towel and her pajamas. "Well, I'm going to take a shower now."

"Okay." Tikki said. She floated over to the plant with a smile. "Master Fu did it once again." She said cheerfully.

*****

***Does impression of Life is Strange dialogue* 'Marinette and Adrien will remember this conversation...'**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and saves! It makes me happy to know people are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it! *hugs***

**I own nothing except my imagination.**


	5. Sugar

_That night, Marinette had a dream that Ladybug and Cat Noir were exploring the Egyptian pyramids, except it wasn't her and Kitty- their suits were completely different, and they were older, taller and had black hair and bronze skin.These were apparently past miraculous holders. The Cat Noir in this dream had a reason to be especially protective of his Ladybug, she was pregnant with their baby._

_"We should go home so you can rest." He spoke in Egyptian, but surprisingly Marinette understood every word._

_"But we are so close to finding the thief!" She protested._

_"I'm more concerned about you and our child. You can't let your life as a hero get in the way of your safety. I'll return after I've taken you back."_

_They went home and dropped their transformations. The woman's face was red from exertion. She immediately sat down and he went to get her some water.__Tikki and Plagg cuddled up to her slightly swollen belly._

_"I'm glad that you listened to me, wife."_ _The man said as he hugged her and gave her water._

_"Don't get used to it."_ _His wife said playfully._

_He chuckled. "There's a first time for everything."_

When Marinette woke up, she wondered if the dream was accurate to the real life Egyptian Ladybug. It amazed her that not only had this woman shared her secret identity, (something Marinette would not do because of Hawkmoth) but she had built a life with her Cat Noir. She also sighed happily about the recent developments in her relationship with Kitty.

Marinette then checked her phone and had a text from Alya. It had been sent last night after she fell asleep.

"Pool at 2 pm?" Alya's message said.

Marinette looked at the clock. It was only 5 am, so she would have time to help her parents out in the bakery. That was the good thing about working for them; as long as she was available early in the morning, she had flexible hours during the summer, something she needed as Ladybug.

"Just woke up! I'll be there!" Marinette texted back.

She stayed in bed and looked at her social media for a few minutes. An article caught her attention.

Clara Nightingale, international pop sensation, announces collaboration with Jagged Stone on song Miraculous -Part 2.

The song will have a rock sound and will be a duet between Stone and Nightingale. Jagged Stone will write and sing verses from Cat Noir's point of view.

The song will be featured in Miraculous video game, scheduled to come out this Fall.

_Huh, interesting._ As long as she didn't get asked to play Ladybug in the music video again, she was super excited for a Part 2 of Miraculous.

She also checked the official Twitter account she shared with her partner. After wearing her down with his sad cat eyes, she finally agreed to them making one.

He was the one who used it most of the time, spamming the unsuspecting internet with puns and memes, while she only occasionally tweeted to thank the police and fire departments for their help during akuma attacks.

She noticed that they were tagged in several tweets nominating them for a new Teen Choice awards category- Choice Heroes. Marinette thought it was sweet that Ladybug and Cat Noir were becoming popular with teens from other countries, especially since they weren't the ones being rescued by them on a regular basis. Still, Marinette didn't think they would actually get nominated for a Teen Choice award or win.

With a yawn, Marinette got dressed and helped her mom and dad prepare the rich, flakey breakfast pastries so they could be freshly baked by the time the customers came in. They kneaded the bread dough and placed it in the ovens, then checked what orders were going out that day.

When the store opened she went up front to wait on the customers while her parents did most of the baking.

She turned on the sound system and the song "Sugar" by Maroon 5 started playing.

Her first customers of the day were Adrien and his dad. Marinette managed to turn her look of surprise into a smile when she greeted them.

"Hey Adrien, Mr. Agreste. What brings you here this early?"

Adrien looked extra-smiley this morning, as if all his dreams had come true last night. "Hey, Marinette! I'm part of an early morning photoshoot for our new swimwear line and my dad and I are ordering for the whole crew. Get ready because we have a big order for you." He proceeded to tell her the big order, which consisted of a mix of croissants, cookies, donuts and bread.

"Oh, cool, a swimwear shoot. That sounds fun." Marinette said weakly as she wrote down the order to give to her parents. She then put the order into the cash register.

She scolded herself inwardly._ Do not even **begin** to picture Adrien sitting on a beach__, missy.__.._

Marinette was interrupted from her conflicting thoughts by Adrien's dad.

"I know you. You returned my book after Adrien misplaced it. You also designed that pigeon feather hat." Mr. Agreste asked.

"That's me!" Marinette was surprised that he remembered her.

He nodded. "I was disappointed when you turned down the chance to design in New York with the help of Mrs. Bourgeois. You have great potential.

"Oh, I uh-"

"Still, I can understand not wanting to leave your family and home at such a young age. I couldn't have imagined Adrien doing such a thing either. Do you still design?"

"I do. In fact, just last night I- did a thing." She stopped herself before she could tell them about Ladybug's dress.

Adrien, who took Marinette's hesitation as her getting nervous, stepped in help her out.

"Marinette designs her own clothes and accessories. She even makes Christmas gifts for her friends, because she's thoughtful like that. She made those gloves for me that I wore all winter, Father."

The man nodded thoughtfully. "I know which ones you're talking about. Such quality. You should have your own clothing line by now, Miss."

Marinette was speechless. She had debated on whether to give Adrien a Christmas gift that year and risk giving him the wrong idea, but in the end was happy that it had made him smile. Now she knew that he had wore them often enough for his dad to notice, kind of odd for a gift coming from just a friend. She wondered if his mystery girl ever gave him gifts-_don't think like that._ Oops, she still needed to respond to the complement from Gabriel...

"Thank you sir." Marinette said respectfully.

"You're welcome. I recognize talent when I see it. I still wish you would study in New York, however."

"Well, Marinette is friends with Chloe, so maybe that could happen in the future. In the meantime, it's good to have her here." Adrien gave her a wink that was surprisingly familiar. It made her heart speed up.

"Indeed. In fact, I have been considering taking on an intern, I just haven't found a suitable one. I've seen enough of your work to know you have the talent, and I know that a good friend of Adrien's would be trustworthy enough to not invade my privacy. Would you be interested, Marinette?"

Marinette blurted out, "But, what about the bakery?"

She scolded herself again. _What__ am I doing? I'm practically getting offered this on a silver platter and all I can think about is the bakery? My parents would be so disappointed if I said I turned this down because of them._

"I can work around your hours. You can work for me in the afternoons if you usually work early in the mornings."

She noticed that Adrien was mouthing the words, "Go for it", and giving her a thumbs up. His enthusiasm gave her the confidence she needed to take this opportunity for herself.

"That works for me. How much of a time commitment am I looking at?"

"I think we'll do three days a week, starting Monday, until you go back to school. Can you create some original sketches to bring me then? Also, please familiarize yourself with our current line as much as you can."

"Sounds like a plan."

The food was ready, so Marinette boxed it while Adrien and his father waited. They walked around studying the artistically-frosted pastries.

While his father was admiring a cake at the front, Adrien leaned over to talk quietly to her. "Sorry about my dad. He gets a little pushy. But like he says, he knows talent when he sees it. And so do I."

Marinette nearly bumped her head on the glass counter. "Really? I mean, it's okay. He wasn't too pushy. It was super nice of him to offer me the chance to work with him."

"This will be a really good opportunity for you, trust me. I'm really glad he noticed you." His voice lowered a bit. "And it will be kinda nice having you around my house this summer."

"Oh, totally. It'll be great to have a friend around when I'm working." She handed him the boxes and gave him the price and he paid.

"See you Marinette! Have a good day at work!" Adrien waved, and so did his father. They left, completely oblivious that she was starting to panic over the prospect of being Gabriel Agreste's intern .

"Girl, you are the only person in the world who would be more freaked out than excited about this! First I got a summer internship for TVi and now you get a personal invite to work for Gabriel Agreste himself, we are on a roll! " Alya said. She noticed that her friend looked distracted and splashed her with pool water. "Why are you worried? This is your time to shine!"

Alya and Marinette were lounging on intertubes at the city pool. Tikki stayed in Marinette's bag in a locker, because there was really no safe way to swim with a kwami.

"I am excited! I just don't know if I'm going to be able to wow Mr. Agreste with my sketches on Monday!"

"Trust me, whatever you do is going to be amazing, you are madly creative!" She gave her a sly smile. "So Adrien wears those gloves you made him all the time, huh?" She elbowed her.

"It's not like that! It was a gift from a friend!"

Alya held her hands up. "Never said it wasn't. It just says that he thinks alot of you and your designs."

"Oh, yeah. It is kinda sweet."

Alya paused before saying, "But if he were to end up liking you as more than a friend, you wouldn't hold it against him that he rejected you, would you?"

"l've never held it against him. Why would you think that?"

"I don't. What I'm saying is, feelings change, and he might see you as more than a friend in the future. Hypothetically, if he ever asked you out, would you be so afraid of crying over him again that you wouldn't even give him a chance? "

"Adrien's not going to ever like me that way, Alya. I've accepted that. It was just a stupid unrequited crush. Besides, it's a little too late. I don't like him that way anymore."

Alya sighed. "Whatever you say."

By the way Marinette was glowing today, Alya knew something good had to have happened besides getting an opportunity to work with her favorite designer. She suspected that a cute boy was the reason for the dreamy look that kept coming across Marinette's face this afternoon. But it couldn't be who she thought it was, because Marinette still couldn't say the words 'Adrien' and 'crush' in the same sentence without bristling. It was a shame.

While Alya was glad that her friend was no longer unhealthily obsessed with the model, she didn't think she should be so ashamed of those strong feelings. No one should be embarrassed for loving someone. She missed the sparkle Marinette would get in her eyes when she looked at him, and Alya had seen Adrien giving Marinette similar looks. She truly believed that Marinette and Adrien would get together someday- once they both realized that who they wanted was right in front of them.

She decided to change the subject.

"So apparently Cat Noir and Ladybug didn't rush off after yesterday's akuma. They were seen holding hands and hugging on a park bench."

"Aw, that's cute." She said casually. She could only imagine the field day Alya would be having if she had seen their beautiful date last night..

"They need to get together already! She's worse than you when it comes to denying her feelings for boys."

"Hey!" Marinette shouted. She didn't miss the irony that Alya was comparing her to herself.

"Sorry, but it's true. She's so obviously charmed by his antics. I have pictures and they do not lie. Like the time she went all googly-eyed when he made a heart-shaped net to catch her!"

Marinette blushed. "Yeah, that was pretty cute."

Alya's eyes snapped over to her friend, "Oh my gosh! I don't know why I didn't see it sooner!"

"What?"

"You have a crush on Cat Noir!"

"Whaa-what, no I don't-"

"Yes, you do, I know the face you make when you think about your crush! That's the way you used to always look at Adrien! You get all googly-eyed-"

Alya trailed off. She blinked before saying slowly:

"The exact same expression Ladybug gets on her face."

The friends just stared at one another.

Finally Alya broke the silence.

"You better not be trying to steal Ladybug's man." She teased with a grin.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**I own nothing, Thomas Astruc created Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**I'm so happy that everyone loved their date last chapter! It was possibly one of the fluffiest, most romantic things I've ever written. **

**If anyone wants to hear a rock cover of the Miraculous theme check out the one on ElieMonty's youtube channel. It inspired something in this chapter and the next chapter. I don't own the cover or lyrics- I'm just a fan.**

**Next chapter, two people are getting akumatized at the same time!**


	6. Riff-off

Alya and Marinette were still enjoying their afternoon at the pool when the entire block vibrated from loud rock music coming from outside. The pool water rippled.

"Okay, somebody seriously needs to turn down their music." Alya said in annoyance.

"ROCK AND RIP BABY!!!!"

Marinette shook her head. "I don't think it's regular music."

"Me neither. I'd know Guitar Villian's riff anywhere. I'm going to go get some footage for the Ladyblog." Alya got out of the pool.

Marinette went to the locker room to get Tikki. She transformed, swung out the window and landed on a two story building. She held onto her yo-yo and scaled down the building as she listened for Guitar Villian.

A flirtatious voice greeted her. "Hey, you."

She looked down and saw Cat Noir standing on his pole.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

He took her by the hand and pulled her close, the way he had the day they dealt with Dark Cupid, except this time he kissed her. She expected the extra affection from him now that they were a couple but hoped that no one, *cough, Alya, cough* ended up photographing them.

"Milady, this isn't going to be music to your ears, especially after such a great first date last night." Cat Noir added with a wink. "But it seems that Frightningale has stopped in our city for her comeback tour."

"Frightningale? But I just heard Guitar Villian."

A pop beat erupted in the city. Frightningale was standing on the Effel Tower singing one of her hit songs. Those surrounding her were glowing pink, singing a pop song and dancing in perfect coordination.

"Don't stop, dancing to the music..."

Guitar Villian spotted her and flew his dragon in her direction. His fans screamed and danced wildly, interfering with the musical number. Frightningale glared.

"I have the best ideas for Ladybug and Cat Noir's song, you see? The lyrics should come from me!" Frightningale yelled.

Guitar Villian's dragon swept down next to Frightningale. He was glowing pink, indicating that he had to rhyme, sing or dance to avoid being crystalized. "Your sound is too pop for superheroes! On the chart, it would return negative zeros. It's too repetitive, like Marco Polo. So feel the wrath of my AWESOME SOLO!"

He blasted Frightningale. She held onto the monument to brace herself against it. His fans started cheering even more.

Frightningale growled. _"I know I'm being irrational. Right now a little bit flammable. So you'd better watch out!"_

The superhero duo watched the exchange.

"Two akumas at once, attacking each other. That's new." Ladybug observed.

Cat Noir wrinkled his nose. "Not sure if I like their collaboration."

"I should probably go get some backup from the others because there's no way we're going to be able to handle all this on our own."

They heard Carapace's voice. "No need for that! We're already here!"

They turned to see him and Rena Rouge looking up at them.

Cat Noir and Ladybug were still standing on the pole and he was still holding onto her.

Rena Rouge raised an eyebrow, "You guys are looking pretty cozy up there."

Ladybug blushed. "Well there's a good explanation. See uh, I got tangled in my yo-yo while scaling down the building and almost fell."

"So I caught her!" Cat Noir finished.

They immediately separated and jumped down.

"Uh, huh. A likely story." Rena Rouge said skeptically.

They were then joined by Queen Bee. "Ladybug, why did you just stick my miraculous box on my balcony floor? I almost stepped on it!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Then who did?"

"A person that you're not allowed to know about until the time is right!"

"Hmmph. Fine, be that way."

Viperon landed beside her. "There are alot of things we aren't meant to understand in this life of being heroes. Wait until your miraculous box disappears by itself too."

Queen Bee blinked up at him dreamily. "And who are you, beautiful stranger, I mean, fellow hero?"

The other heroes simply glanced at one another at Queen Bee's unusual behavior.

"Names Viperon. I've been wanting to work with you for awhile now, Queen Bee."

"I've never heard of anyone actually wanting to work with me. I have a bit of a reputation." She murmered.

"The past doesn't define you. A hero who needed a redemption arc is still a hero."

She gasped. "You're so..."

The others braced themselves for a tantrum. Queen Bee was much nicer than she used to be, but didn't always play well with others...

"... wonderful." Queen Bee stared at Viperon lovingly.

Well, that was unexpected.

Cat Noir was the one who stepped forward, "I hate to break this up, but if everyone who's coming is already here, we should probably go deal with the forced musical number by the Effel Tower."

"Oh, yeah that. " Queen Bee...giggled?

The heroes charged toward the musical number, which was now doing spins as Clara sang her song _Miraculous__._

Guitar Villian tried to play his guitar louder than the singing and his fans continued to scream.

Carapace immediately had to use Shell-ter to protect the group from the simultaneous blasts from Frightningale and Guitar Villian when they noticed them.

"How are we going to get to them without becoming one of their roadies?" Rena Rouge asked.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called. She recieved a portable sound recorder and microphone. "Wow, this is high tech."

Carapace eyed it. "If you need someone who has experience mixing music, I volunteer."

Frightningale sang out, "Another day, I'm back at school, I think about him, he's so cool! He looks at me, I look away, but does he see me anyway..."

Guitar Villain played his guitar and answered, "They look at me and think I'm cool, I'm Cat Noir, at night I rule. My ring is charged with energy, my claws are out, so wait and see! Oh, oh, oh. Oh, no you'll never know. Oh oh oh, my force will only grow..."

Frightningale then sang, "Miraculous, simply the best, up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest, the power of love always so strong!"

Meanwhile Guitar Villian vocalized with her and played a rocking guitar cover of Miraculous.

"If you put those lyrics together it would make a pretty sweet song." Viperon said.

"The electric guitar makes it even better." Carapace noted.

"That's it! We'll distract them with the song and an illusion. If only we would have recorded them singing together!" Ladybug exclaimed after looking around.

"Second Chance!" Viperon said, using his power. He rewound time to just before the heroes had charged over to the villians. "Hold up everyone. Just rushing in won't get us anywhere. Ladybug, when you do Luckycharm, you're going recieve sound recording equipment, Carapace said he can mix music. In less than two minutes the akumas are going to sing something very interesting, so be prepared."

Ladybug again did Lucky Charm and gave Carapace the equipment. After the Akumas sang and it was recorded, Ladybug's mind started working. "If we can distract them with an illusion of them singing this together, we can get them to stop long enough to get the akumatized objects- last time it was his guitar and her staff.

Rena Rouge set up the illusion. Carapace got his laptop from his house and mixed the sounds of the instruments and the singing from the akumas into one song. He blasted it through a pair of speakers.

In Rena Rouge's illusion, Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale were rocking out on top of a rooftop to their combined song.

Frightningale immediately stopped singing. "That's me, and we sound amazing you see!"

She was unaware that Ladybug and Queen Bee, with her paralysis ready, were sneaking up on her.

On top of his dragon, Guitar Villian stopped as well, "Someone stole my song, that was totally wrong! But I gotta say, we sound totally bomb."

Cat Noir and Viperon took the opportunity to jump onto the dragon and go after the guitar. Guitar Villian saw them however, and they began to fight.

"You might wanna turn down the music, because you have a noise complaint!" Cat Noir shouted.

Guitar Villian replied, "Cat Noir, about you I'm writing a song, did you hear? Shouldn't I talk about your power and not make you seem vulnerable and full of fear?"

He continued to try to get a hit. "Er, yes?"

Meanwhile, Queen Bee had managed to sting Frightningale, but before she did, Frightningale threw her staff. Ladybug and Queen Bee were trying to find it. Frightningale shouted at Guitar Villian, "Singing about love, you cannot go wrong! For the power of love is always so strong!"

Cat Noir yelled over. "Wait. So the song you two are writing about me and Ladybug is a love song?"

"Indeed, you've got that right. We know she's all you think about, even at night." Frightningale yelled back.

Viperon snorted in amusement. "You do have it pretty bad for her, dude."

Cat Noir scratched his neck. "What can I say? She's miraculous."

Guitar Villian groaned. He rolled his eyes at Frightningale. "A song for superheroes needs to be about their powers! He doesn't have time to give Ladybug flowers! YOLO, AWESOME..."

"Wait, no more awesome solo!" Viperon held his hands out to stop him. "I'm sure we can come up with a compromise. We all really liked both of your ideas."

"You do?" Guitar Villian and Frightningale asked in unison. Guitar Villian stopped his attacks.

"We do. Just let us break the items your akumas are in and we can talk." Cat Noir said.

Frightningale was conversing with Hawkmoth. "I will not be a pawn in your game. Stealing jewelry from heroes will not bring me fame!"

Ladybug had just retrieved the staff, but gasped when it broke itself and the akuma flew out. "He took away her powers, that's a first." she mused. Ladybug immediately purified the akuma.

Guitar Villian seemed to be thinking. Rena Rouge's illusion was still going strong. "We sound good together in that illusion thing. If she agrees to listen to my ideas and works on her rock sound, I think I can work with her." He held his guitar out to Cat Noir. "Do the honors." Cat Noir broke it with Cataclysm. Ladybug went through the same de-evilizing process.

Carapace brought over the recording equipment and all of the Miraculous heroes helped Ladybug throw it in the air to do Miraculous Ladybug and everything went back to normal.

Rena Rouge and Carapace made their exit.

Jagged Stone looked at Cat Noir. He was now standing on the Effel tower with everyone else, plus his crocodile, Fang. "How did I get here? Oh, Cat Noir! I'm co-writing a song about you, but Clara Nightingale and I can't seem to see eye to eye! We're complete opposites!"

"Well, Ladybug and I are essentially Yin and Yang, and we manage to make beautiful music together." Cat Noir said, smiling at his partner. "The key is to listen to and trust one another."

"But how? If we're fighting, how can we create a song that wow's?" Clara Nightingale asked.

"Well, if you want, I would be happy to mediate! Ladybug might be free too."

"Yeah, I'm totally happy to help. Just let me rest up. I'll meet you all at Le Grand Paris around 6 this evening. Bug out!" Ladybug agreed and swung away.

"Well, that settles that. I better recharge too." Cat Noir pole vaulted off.

The singers chattered happily about this turn of events and they, along with Fang, got in the elevator to the ground floor of the Effel Tower.

Viperon and Queen Bee were left alone on the Effel tower. Her blonde ponytail and his green locks dramatically blew in the wind as they looked at each other.

Viperon's watch was beeping. "Oops, my time's almost up."

Queen Bee grabbed his arm. "Wait! Will I ever see you again, Viperon?"

"Of course. When the timing is right."

He made his exit and Queen Bee sighed, a blissful smile on her face.

"I live a life, that's full of fun. It keeps me sharp and on the run..." Later that evening, Clara sang her verse about Ladybug's powers as the other three listened. They were in Clara's hotel room. Jagged Stone played the instrumental on a launchpad as she sang, and had to admit that it sounded rock enough for him.

Jagged Stone then sang his verse for Cat Noir, who listened intently. He had made him sound so cool!

When the two finished singing, Ladybug and Cat Noir applauded.

"Wow, I guess it's true. This collaboration rocks, all because of you!"

"Well, you two deserve all the credit. You wrote an awesome song." Ladybug said.

Jagged Stone turned to Cat Noir. "So are you and Ladybug really a thing? Clara seems to think so."

The superheroes eyed each other.

Cat Noir put an arm around Ladybug. "If we admit that we met up for a romantic tryst last night, can you two keep it a secret?"

"Kitty!" Ladybug scolded.

"What? I had to tell someone or I would burst. They're not gonna tell anybody. Right guys?"

"Ooh, a secret ship has set sail. Do tell all, in great detail!" Clara exclaimed.

Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, we're dating. But we have to keep quiet about it so Hawkmoth doesn't use it against us. So that means no writing about it in the song." She pointed at Clara assusingly.

Jagged Stone smiled at Cat Noir. "Your girl's a feisty one. My Penny can be that way too."

"Don't worry, Ladybug, you will not be exposed. In fact I have a roundabout way of writing it that keeps me on my toes. Perhaps if who you are in love with is not clear, you will no longer have anything to fear."

Jagged Stone was thinking. "Yeah. They have secret identities and probably go to school and stuff. Wasn't that the concept for the music video? Let's have them be schoolmates who don't know they love each other! "

Before either of them could say a word, Clara pressed a button on the launchpad and the backtrack started playing. She sang, "He looks at me, I look away, but does he see me anyway?"

"I feel so strong when she's around. She picks me up, when I am down." Jagged Stone continued. "I love it."

The two continued to spew out ideas for lyrics out of order. Cat Noir and Ladybug didn't know whether to be amused or worried.

Suddenly Clara started digging in her bag. She grabbed a folder and pulled out a picture of Adrien and Marinette awkwardly shaking hands in Cat Noir and Ladybug costumes without the masks. "Originally the stars of the first music video were these two. We could use them in the video for Miraculous Part 2! They could play Ladybug and Cat Noir as schoolmates! They sure look like they'd go on a few dates!"

"Ooh, Marinette is the best! She designed the cover for one of my albums." Jagged Stone enthused, "Let's call her right now!"

"No!" Ladybug exclaimed. All eyes went to her. "I mean, at least make sure you've got the idea all together before you tell people. Maybe you'll think of something even better."

"Yeah and besides, while I'm sure Marinette would love to be in another music video, she's going to be super busy this summer. She's already got two jobs and I wouldn't want her to get burned out." Cat Noir said.

"Hmm?" Ladybug asked.

_How would Kitty know about something that just happened this morning?_ Ladybug wondered. _Well, Alya posted about it. He probably follows our Ladyblogger on social media_, she reasoned. Anyway, it was sweet that he was always trying to take care of her. One autumn afternoon he had found her nodding off in her balcony chair while trying to do homework. He carried Marinette to her bed, saying that it was a much warmer place for her to take a cat nap and he didn't want her to catch a cold. The thought that Cat Noir cared about her civilian self so much warmed her heart.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Marinette's totally busy. Adrien too. He probably has lots ot photoshoots and stuff coming up." Ladybug said, not knowing if it was true or not. She just wanted to get Adrien out of doing it because he had seemed jumpy and uncomfortable doing the first music video.

Cat Noir glanced at her curiously.

Jagged Stone crossed his arms and pouted. "It's still worth asking them."

After saying goodbye to the singers, the heroes went out the window of the hotel and sat on the roof.

Cat Noir asked. "So are you busy right now, or would you like to see a movie?"

"I can and I'd like to, but I don't know if you're going to be able to stand sitting there for two hours without announcing to the entire theater that we're on a date. You're not exactly subtle, Mr. Romantic Tryst." She punched his arm playfully.

He looked sheepish. "Sorry, bugaboo. I'm just so happy that you're mine!" He hugged her.

"It's okay. It's nice to know I'm loved." She smiled. "I still don't think we should go to such a public place though."

"Well, who says we have to go to a movie theater? Why not just come to my house? I've got hundreds of movies in my room, and no one to watch them with."

She put her hands in her hips and asked pointedly, "If I went to your house, don't you think I'd easily figure out your identity?"

"It was worth a try." Cat Noir looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Are we really still going to keep our identities from each other? You said last night it was okay to know personal details now that we're dating."

"I meant that it's okay to know each other's ages so we both know that our relationship isn't super creepy."

"I agree completely. And thank goodness there's not a creepy age difference." He visibly shuttered. He then got serious and looked closer at her. "But I still wanna know more about my Lady. Plus, if we dated as civilians we wouldn't have to hide that we're together. Wouldn't you like to not have to worry?"

"I really would, but I'm afraid. We have to keep each other, and our families, safe. We can't tell each other."

Cat Noir seemed to be deep in thought. "But what if we figured it out for ourselves because we already know each other?"

"If we figure it out, I guess we can't prevent it. You said you're different in normal life. Does that mean you're kinda shy?"

"Well, shy isn't really the right word to describe me. I mean, my job involves being confident and I don't really have any trouble talking to people." He paused and blushed. "Except when I see you. I'm so awkward whenever I talk to you, which is weird because I have no problems talking to you as Cat Noir. I should just turn on the charm next time you see me without the mask, that way you can figure out who I am."

"Or, more likely, I'd get annoyed with the stranger who's randomly flirting with me instead of running to safety, because I'd have no way of knowing it's my own boyfriend being his dorky self." Ladybug chuckled before fully processing everything he said. "Wait, so we've spoken to each other while you were your civilian self?"

He nodded. "You've saved me a few times in fact."

"I have?"

"You have, and I'm entirely greatful." Cat Noir smiled and said wistfully. "I still remember seeing you for the first time as my civilian self. We kinda stared at each other for a few seconds, and it took my breath away."

She wracked her brain. She had saved so many starstruck people that it was hard to guess who it was based on only that knowledge. "I still don't have any idea. Sorry, but I don't really try to go against the rules to figure out who you are."

"I'm all about going against the rules. A cat has to get off his leash sometime."

"Who puts a cat on a leash?"

"That's beside the point. And some people do put cats on leashes, bugaboo."

"Fair enough." After a moment she said, "Thanks for the many times you've saved me. You've always been extra kind and caring to my civilian self. You always make me feel safe."

The statement excited him. "I do? I mean I am? And I've seen you? Helped you? Held you in my arms?! I mean, you're welcome. Do tell me more." He said eagerly.

She shook her head. If she told him that they were friends and that he sometimes stopped by her balcony, he would know exactly who she was. "I can't. We're not supposed to be having this conversation. You might not care about breaking the rules, but I know they exist for a good reason and I love you too much to risk putting you and your family in danger. At least until we defeat Hawkmoth, this is how it needs to be."

"Okay, I won't push it. I can wait until after we defeat Hawkmoth. Even if I am dying to know." He cupped her chin gently and studied her face. "I still think I could figure out who you are. I know I've seen eyes just like yours in normal life."

"On who?"

Cat Noir crossed his arms coyly. "I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"Because you refused to watch a movie with me. I even have popcorn."

"Oh, come on! I gave you a good reason!"

"And I agree with you. We really should keep our secret identities a secret. Besides, for all I know, your eye color might change when you transform and I just complimented another girl's eyes. That could land me in hot water." He gave her a smirk and jumped off of the building.

Ladybug huffed and swung her yo-yo. She took off after him. "Just give me a name!" She yelled, landing beside him.

"Nope. Not gonna go there." He again left her.

She ran after him. "Come on! Now you've got me curious!"

He swooped in from out of nowhere.

"As they say, curiosity killed the cat!"

He disappeared and she couldn't find him anywhere.

She looked around in confusion.

"Kitty! You get back here right now!"

He popped up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to squeal. "I was never gone."

"Who has my eyes?" She demanded.

"Actually, I couldn't tell you if I tried. Your miraculous muddles my brain every time I think about it too long."

Ladybug's jaw dropped in disbelief. "But you, you led me to believe, then why didn't you just say..."

"You're cute when you're frustrated."

She tried her hardest not to smile as she said, "Is this your revenge for me always wanting to keep our secret identities?"

"No, _this_ is my revenge." He snuck a quick kiss.

Ladybug giggled. "And they say revenge isn't sweet."

**I own nothing of Miraculous-** **Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons own these characters, the love square, the kwamis, the superpowers- all of it!**

**The lyrics for the Miraculous theme song were composed by Jeremy Zag, therefore, don't own it!**

My** inspiration for creating a chapter involving a rock version of the Miraculous theme came from listening to the rock cover of it on ElieMonty's Youtube channel. I don't own that ****either!**

**Since Clara/Frightningale is voiced by Laura Marano, I snuck lyrics from Laura's song "Let Me Cry" into Frightningale's dialogue! It is _italicized _where it comes up, and you guessed it -I dont own it!**

**Now that we've gotten all that out of the way...**

**Kitty's cute, but he is not subtle at all. I give it a week before the cat gets let out of the bag. **

**Hmmmm...Queen Bee and Viperon. Luka and Chloe. Chloe and Viperon. _The possibilities_.** **He's so chill and she's high strung, so they kinda make sense to me in an opposites attract, balance each other out kind of way**. **Plus, Chloe's become a nicer person in this story, one that wouldn't send Luka running for the hills screaming.**


	7. Something Just Like This

Before leaving each other on Saturday night, Cat Noir and Ladybug decided to get Andre's ice cream. They went up to him separately and met back up in the park. Despite their best efforts to remain discreet, several people snapped pictures of them together.

Ladybug was surprised when most of the colors of her ice cream matched what she was given when she loved Adrien, with the addition of a scoop of: 'dark chocolate, to match his black suit.'

Cat Noir was surprised as well, when Andre added a scoop of pink bubblegum ice cream between the scoops of red and blue.

"What is the pink for?" He asked Ladybug as they walked through the park together. "Andre wouldn't tell me. I'm trying to figure it out, but nothing on you is pink, well, aside from your lips."

"It's probably because pink is my favorite color." Ladybug told him.

"Is it?" Cat Noir smiled at this new information. "Andre did say the magic of the ice cream will teach me more about you."

The pair found a bench that was surrounded by flowers. The archway behind it also had flowers and was lit up with fairy lights. It was quite romantic, and a nice secluded place to enjoy their date.

"Do you know what makes tonight perfect?" Cat Noir asked as they sat down.

"This delicious ice cream?"

"Well, there's that. But what makes this night truly perfect is spending it with you."

"I agree."

They kissed then, and the flavors of mint, chocolate, strawberry, peach, bubblegum and blueberry all mixed together.

...

On Monday afternoon, Adrien watched Marinette arrive for her first day as an intern. To say he was excited to have his friend at his house all summer was an understatement.

He was torn between rushing out to greet her and staying where he was supposed to be- in his room practicing piano. The decision was made for him when he heard Nathalie and Marinette talking in the hallway. As casually as possible, he opened his door. Nathalie was leading Marinette to a room across from his. Apparently his father had made an office for Marinette on this floor. This was perfect!

Adrien greeted her. "Hey, Marinette! Looks like we're going to be neighbors."

"Hey, I thought your room was close. Come over anytime you want." Marinette said. She wore a black and white dress and had her hair in pigtails tied with pink ribbons. She didn't wear pigtails everyday anymore-he remembered overhearing Marinette's conversation with Alya about how difficult it was to keep ribbons from sliding out of her hair after it had apparently gotten thicker.

"Really?" Adrien beamed like a small child at Christmas. "I mean, cool, it'll be fun seeing the genius at work. And you can come to my room on your breaks. We can play video games. That is, if you want to."

"Sure, that sounds fun!"

Nathalie watched the exchange and smiled a bit. Gabriel, who had just come upstairs, smiled as well. The butterfly miraculous allowed him to sense his son's happiness when Marinette was around... among other feelings Adrien himself probably hadn't noticed yet.

"Anyway, I'll let you get started. See you later." Adrien shut his door.

His phone buzzed with a new notification from Twitter, on the official account Cat Noir shared with Ladybug. They were tagged in a tweet from a fan account.

He opened up Twitter and saw a picture of the two of them from Saturday night. They were looking into each others eyes as they walked together.

'Couples who share Andre's ice cream stay together. #LadyNoirIceCreamDate' The tweet read.

He groaned when he saw how many retweets it had gotten already. He then clicked on the hashtag and was amazed at how many tweets it had. People certainly didn't waste time.

Plagg floated over and looked down at Adrien's phone, "Seriously, people are losing their minds over that? You're not even locking lips! So you were eating ice cream together. Big deal. Now if you two were eating cheese, then I'd be more interested."

"Plagg, Andre's ice cream matches the coloring of the person you love, which ours do. It brings people together."

"If only I had a red and black spotted chunk of cheese..." Plagg mused. "So you're saying that the cat's out of the bag about you two being in love?"

"Pretty much. Ladybug is not going to be happy about this...aw, the way she's looking at me warms my heart...but the cuteness of this picture doesn't make it any less bad!"

...

"This is so bad!" Marinette hissed quietly across the hall. She was also staring at the picture.

Mr. Agreste looked up from Marinette's sketchbook curiously. "Your sketches are wonderful, Marinette. Why would you call them bad?"

"Oh..uh, because I'm always trying to improve." Marinette said, thankful that she could explain away her outburst.

"Well, there's always room for improvement but don't sell yourself short in the process."

"I guess I just get insecure."

"Everyone gets that way from time to time. I used to feel the same way when I was just starting out. Never let your doubts get in the way of your goals, no matter how impossible they may seem." He looked back down at the sketchbook.

Marinette smiled at the advice . Adrien always said that he took after his mom, but now Marinette wondered if Adrien's ability to encourage people with words was a trait that secretly came from his dad. She wished that Mr. Agreste would show the more encouraging side of himself to Adrien more often. The two probably had more in common then they thought.

After Mr. Agreste left, Marinette decided to do some damage control. She quoted the tweet with, 'We're just hanging out as friends, but maybe Andre's Ice Cream will make our superhero partnership stronger!-LB #LadyNoirIceCreamDate'

She growled when the first responses to the tweet came in.

'Friends do NOT look at each other like that!'

'Then why do the colors of your ice cream match each other? #soulmates'

There was no fooling the public. And when Hawkmoth got wind of this they were toast. She knew they needed to start preparing for any situation where Hawkmoth could instruct an akuma to use their feelings against them. It was time to start training during patrols again- they'd learned that the best way to prepare for an akuma's spell affecting either of them was to practice fighting each other. Kitty always dreaded fighting Ladybug even if it was just a drill and it helped them in the long run. She practically had to pull teeth to get him to not hesitate in fear of hurting her. _Maybe__ I could make it more fun for him somehow, but right now I need to focus on my job._

Marinette got to work. The hall was quiet, except for the faint sound of Adrien playing piano. The songs he played provided a soothing atmosphere.

As Marinette went to grab another binder, she noticed that the Miraculous spellbook had been placed on her desk. She looked at it curiously.

"Why would he leave something this important here?" She whispered to Tikki, but before she could respond, Nathalie came into the room and answered for her.

"Mr. Agreste feels that you should learn from the book that inspires him. He left it for you to look at."

"Oh, cool." She looked up, and gasped when she noticed that Nathalie's necklace looked like pictures she had seen of the Peacock miraculous. But it would be disquised while not in use, so she couldn't be sure.

Nathalie noticed Marinette was staring at the necklace and smiled. "Beautiful isn't it? Mr. Agreste gave it to me as a thank-you gift after a particularly difficult assignment. It was inspired by something in this book." She coughed a little.

"Oh, yes. It's lovely."

Another hour passed and Marinette jumped when her phone issued an akuma alert.

_Really? On my first day?_

Marinette locked herself in the bathroom to her office. Once they were alone, Tikki said, "That necklace wasn't the real peacock miraculous. It's a pin."

"I didn't think so. Imagine if I was working with Mayura, that would be insane! Alright, time to focus. Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug realized she hadn't chosen her transformation spot very carefully. Since there were no windows in the bathroom, she would have to go out the bathroom door and hope that no one spotted her and wondered how she had gotten in there.

Ladybug slipped out of the bathroom and ducked behind her desk. She tried to open her office windows, but she couldn't get them to open far enough to get out. She needed to find another exit. She made a mad dash into the hall and down the stairs...

Only to crash right into Adrien, who was sprinting to his own room. She quickly caught him by the shoulders before he could fall. He dropped his mail and stared up at her in shock.

"L-Ladybug? What are you doing here?"

Ladybug picked up the scattered letters. "Uh, I must've made a wrong turn. Someone told me the akuma was here, but I don't see one so...this is a little embarrassing!"

"It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes, even cute superheroes like you." He scratched the back of his neck. He'd been blushing ever since she'd caught him.

_He looks adorable_... Ladybug scolded herself at the thought. _And I have a boyfriend! I shouldn't be thinking about Adrien like that!_

"Right... Anyway, I have an azuma, I mean, akuma to bind, er find." She handed him his mail.

Before she took her hand away, Adrien bowed down and kissed it.

Ladybug gasped, "I urm, uh..."

"Did I just render the miraculous Ladybug speechless?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, I just couldn't accept... didn't expect that." Her face became just as red as his.

He stepped up closer to her. "Expect the unexpected, pretty lady. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alrighty then..uh, bye! "

She ran down the steps, and then ran back to him. "Actually, I kinda don't wanna run out the front door and freak out your dad, so can you help me get out of here?"

"You can use the window in my room as an exit." He put an arm around her as he walked her to his room. She eyed him in confusion. "While you're here, wanna pick out a movie to watch later? I have hundreds and I 'm pawsitive you're the purrrfect person to watch them with." He winked as they walked in.

Ladybug smiled up at him nervously. "Sounds fun, but I need to get going. Cat Noir will be waiting for me to bop... stop the alumna, er, akuma. Can't keep my partner waiting." She patted Adrien's arm and scooted away from him.

Hidden somewhere in Adrien's room, Plagg snickered.

As she walked by Adrien's desk, she noticed that he had printed out a selfie he had taken with Marinette during a school trip and stuck it on his cork board. She smiled, the same picture was on her wall. She also saw a picture of the kiss between Ladybug and Cat Noir after the Oblivo attack. She raised an eyebrow at this one.

"Thanks for letting me use your window, Adrien. Bug out!" She waved and jumped.

"If you wanna hang out after defeating the akuma, I'm always here!" Adrien called after her. He sounded a little disappointed.

Once she got outside the gates of the mansion, she tried to figure out why Adrien was acting so weird. Even though it was obvious that he respected her, it wasn't like him to flirt and distract her from her job.

Ladybug started looking for the akuma. She jumped on top of a tall building. She was suddenly aware that Cat Noir had landed next to her.

"Hey, Bugaboo. Told you I'd be seeing you-"

He was interrupted when the Seine rose up. Ladybug didn't register his words as she watched in horror.

"Not again! It's probably Syren! We need to de-transform and feed our kwamis the aqua power-ups-"

Cat Noir put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Wait, do you notice anything weird about that water?"

"Yes, it's going to flood Paris!"

"Look again, milady. Notice how it's carefully avoiding touching anything, almost as if it would disappear if it did? And doesn't water typically reflect sunlight?"

"It's an illusion! Good eye, Kitty."

"I know I have good eyes, because I only have eyes for you." He replied, which earned him a giggle from Ladybug.

He picked up a rock and threw it at the illusion, causing it to vanish.

Volpina dove down in front of them.

"Well, well. I guess there's no fooling Paris's greatest superheroes."

Ladybug barely surpressed a groan. Lila had been repeatedly akumatized into Volpina many times over the past year. This was why Cat Noir was getting so good at recognizing illusions. Her motivation was always the same- to pick on Ladybug's actions. She didn't seem to have as much of a problem with Cat Noir, however, and he could sometimes reason with her.

"Lila, we're sorry that you still feel so angry. Maybe we can talk about it." He begged.

She made a sound of disgust. "Don't speak to me in that patronizing tone, Cat Noir. I know you just want to get rid of me. Well, good luck." She cloned herself many times and they charged at the heroes.

Okay, so today wasn't one of those days where Volpina could be talked down. He could still try, however. He focused on the clones, talking to the one who seemed the most real. He and Ladybug worked together to fight the others.

"That's not true! We both want to help you. It's not healthy to hold on to this much anger."

He poked her shoulder. The clone poofed.

"It's funny that you are trying to tell me what's healthy, while you let Ladybug string you along. I know you're in love with her, but why are you doing this to yourself?" This Volpina actually sounded concerned.

"Doing what to myself?" He tapped her with the baton. Another clone.

"Being with a hypocrite like her! She claims to hate lies yet she keeps lying and saying you aren't together!" Said another clone.

"Our relationship, whether romantic or not is our business, not everyone elses!" Ladybug said, dodging the kick of a Volpina clone.

"Ha! Seems to me like you're ashamed of him!"

"Never!" Ladybug answered. "I just want to keep my private life private!"

"And so do I!" Cat Noir shouted. "This cat doesn't kiss and tell!"

They spotted the real Volpina, when she tripped a bit and caught herself without poofing. They kept their eyes on her as they fought the others.

Cat Noir got close enough to grab her necklace.

Volpina continued,

"It's obvious why you wouldn't want to kiss and tell since you flirt so much! Your girlfriends might get jealous if they knew about each other."

"What are you-"

"Don't pretend you don't make out with Marinette Dupain-Cheng everytime you see her!"

"_What?!_ That's never happened! Stop lying!" Ladybug and Cat Noir shouted in perfect unison, their faces turning matching shades of scarlet. They glanced at each other briefly.

"While I have visited Marinette, nothing quite like..._that_..has ever happened! We don't... we're just really good friends!" He stammered out bashfully.

Ladybug looked down sadly for a brief second.

Volpina flipped off of the building and Cat Noir followed, fighting her. Ladybug did Lucky Charm and crept up behind Volpina.

"Lila, how do you even know about my visits with Marinette?" Cat Noir asked.

"Please. It's not like you're very subtle about it. Plus, I have a way of knowing about everything that goes on in this city. One day, I'll be the one calling the shots." She suddenly leaned closer and whispered, "I can give you everything you've ever asked for if you just help me get Ladybug's miraculous."

"That would be pointless. Ladybug is everything I've ever asked for."

"Why? It's not like she's giving you the relationship you want, where you have to hide it. She even made you wait for almost two years."

"Okay, first of all, Ladybug has never owed me a date, no matter how I feel about her. And secondly, we're best friends first and foremost. We trust each other. We also can read each other pretty well." He nodded slightly.

Ladybug jumped down, holding an oversized Slinky. She trapped Volpina inside the giant spring toy and grabbed her foxtail necklace- the akumatized object. Cat Noir Cataclysmed it then Ladybug purified the akuma and did Miraculous Ladybug.

Lila glared at them. Cat Noir handed the necklace back to her.

"You know, we're not the enemies here." Cat Noir said calmly.

"Then I suppose that makes me the enemy. Everyone hates me now that Truth Spinner exposed me."

Cat Noir had almost forgotten that had happened a few days ago. "No, they don't. Just come clean with people. Be sincere. People will like you if you show who you really are. You don't need to manipulate people to impress them, and you don't need to sabotage everyone who tries to expose you. Lila, your anger toward Ladybug has made you very valuable to Hawkmoth-"

Lila interrupted him, "I didn't ask for a lecture. Can I go now?"

"Um, sure."

Lila stomped off.

Ladybug put a hand on Cat Noir's shoulder. "You tried. You've been trying."

"I just wish I could get her to see reason, for your sake and for everyone else's. Lila is basically Hawkmoth's pawn. She was saying some pretty weird stuff about having eyes all over the city and asked me to join her and take your miraculous."

"Meh, I wouldn't believe anything that comes out of her mouth, plus Hawkmoth always tells his akumas thay he wants my miraculous. And as for wanting to help her, she's the only one who can make a change. She has to actually want to be a better person."

"I guess. But I still think we should keep an eye on her."

"I'm tired of talking about Lila. It occured to me this afternoon that we to make the most of our limited time together, even if it means making sacrifices. Do you know where I'm going with this?"

He perked up. "I think I do.."

"Wow, and here I thought I'd have to drag you kicking and screaming."

"Why would you? You know I've always been a more than willing participant before. It was you who took some convincing."

"Ha, very funny. Come with me."

He raised an eyebrow, grinned and followed her.

Ladybug led him to a rooftop garden. He took in the beauty of the red flowers around them. He gasped when the afternoon sun hit Ladybug's face making it practically glow. How was he so lucky to be with this girl?

Cat Noir started to wrap his arms around her from behind and lean in to kiss her cheek, but Ladybug didn't see him. She suddenly ran to the edge of the building. She seemed to be studying the rooftops surrounding them. He backed off awkwardly.

She was oblivious to this. "So I think we should plan to stay out out a few hours later during our patrols this week- "

He smirked. "Can't get enough of me, can you, bugaboo?"

She wrinkled her nose and tried not to grin at the cockiness that she had grown to love. If he knew how true that statement was becoming, it would go straight to his head and then she'd be in big trouble. "To practice _fighting_ each other in case either of us gets affected by an akuma's spell. That's what I'm doing now, trying to find a good spot for us to practice. There's a lot of obstacles in this street"

His face fell. "Aw, but I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"Hey, don't blame me, blame social media for that ice cream picture. If you want something to look forward to, I'm making a present for you that should be ready later this week. I'll probably be able to give it to you during our Friday patrol."

"Something special from someone special? Whoever said black cats were unlucky never met one who loved a ladybug."

Again he started to lean in, but again she didn't notice as she walked away and pointed.

"Look, that's the perfect place to practice chasing each other down! We'll go there tomorrow night."

"So romantic." He deadpanned.

Her miraculous was beeping. One minute left.

"Oops. Gotta go."

To her shock, Cat Noir pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought we were coming over here for a little alone time and all you wanted to do is plan our training."

"Oh, but I thought we were on the same page...what did you think I meant by sacrifices?"

"Easy, sacrifice sleep and family time to meet up and see each other."

She shok her head. "I guess thats what I get for being vague. Sorry, I'm always a little distracted when we face akumas."

He sighed. "I know. Defending the greater good is our first priority when we transform, and we won't always have time for romance."

She surprised him with her answer.

"But I don't see any akumas around, do you? And it is really pretty up here." She smiled. "Close your eyes."

He did and she detransformed. She gave Tikki a cookie and Tikki quickly flew off to give them some privacy.

"Now come here."

He felt her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Her lips met his. He realized that this was the first kiss she had initiated since they started dating. The way she held him made him feel wanted and loved, a huge contrast from the way he felt in his lonely everyday life.

His tail curled around her waist and he started to purr.

The knowledge that he was kissing Ladybug as her civilian self made his heart race more than usual. She felt really nice in his arms, not that she didn't normally, but when she wasn't transformed she was warmer and softer and her hands smelled like mangos and oranges... He didn't want this to end. He tenderly ran his thumb over parts of her face that would usually be covered by her mask. He moved his other hand into her hair. He was surprised to find that she was also wearing pigtails in her civilian attire.

A second later, he caught his claw on her hair ribbon. He tried to untangle it and the whole ribbon came undone and fell into his hand. Ladybug didn't seem to mind and continued to kiss him the way he had always dreamed of.

They were broken from the kiss by the sound of Cat Noir's beeping miraculous. The ribbon, along with half of her hair, was still between his fingers and her hands were on his face. Neither of them made a move to separate.

"That was...surprise me with kisses more often." Cat Noir said breathlessly. His heart was pounding. He took her hands in his. "Your hands smell amazing and they're super soft."

Ladybug giggled. "I do like my Bath and Body Works Mango Mandarin hand lotion. Anyway, I need to get going before you detransform."

"Hey, what's the rush? ln a few seconds you'll get to kiss me as my civilian self."

"As tempting as that sounds-"

He playfully kissed her hand. "Come on, don't be shy."

Ladybug cleared her throat. "As tempting as that sounds, I really need to go back to work. Tikki, spots on!"

He opened his eyes. "But I thought you usually worked in the mornings." He couldn't help the disappointment in his voice when she pulled her hands away.

Ladybug noticed. "Sorry, Kitty. I just got a second job."

"No, don't say sorry! I didn't know or I wouldn't have been such a clingy cat. And wow, two jobs on top of fighting akumas. You are one amazing lady."

"What will truly be amazing is if I don't manage to get myself fired on my first day for disappearing. See you tomorrow night unless there's an akuma eariler than that! Bug out!" She pecked him on the cheek and swung away.

Cat Noir watched Ladybug leave, then looked down at the pink ribbon in his hand. He detransformed and Plagg gave him a sly smile.

"How nice of Ladybug to leave you with a souvenir! I don't think you've ever purred so much!" He made kissing sounds.

Blushing, Adrien reached into the pocket of his shorts. He grabbed a chunk of camembert and shoved it into his kwami's mouth to shut him up.

...

After Adrien got back to his room, he placed Ladybug's hair ribbon on his piano for safekeeping and tried to practice until his Chinese tutor came.

The keyword was _tried_. He was taking a break from his classical music to play "Something Just Like This" by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay when he suddenly sighed and picked up the ribbon. He hoped the girl it belonged to didn't get into trouble for leaving work.

He heard Marinette out in the hallway.

"Thanks for letting me back in, Nathalie."

"You're welcome, Marinette. Next time you have a family emergency, please let us know you're leaving so we can deactivate the alarm. I'm surprised that you got out without setting it off." Nathalie told her.

"Now that would have been an interesting first day of work story."

The two laughed.

Adrien's eyes widened. "I wonder how Ladybug got into the mansion without setting the alarms off?"

"Gee, I'll give you one guess." Plagg said.

"Marinette must've let Ladybug in on her way out." He mused.

Plagg's jaw dropped. "Seriously?! My expectations were already low, and you still disappointed me."

Adrien winced at Plagg's outburst. "Okay, well, it was just a guess."

Later, Adrien's Chinese tutor showed up and worked with him. Never before had he seen the blonde teen so distracted. Adrien's mind was certainly not on learning a language! The tutor ended up repeating himself several times.

Afterward, Adrien went downstairs to eat dinner all by himself.

"Adrien?" Marinette walked into the dining room. She had her bag in her hand and appeared to be getting ready to go home.

Marinette's voice was the first thing all afternoon that fully snapped Adrien out of his daydreams. His heart started to beat a bit faster as soon as she said his name. _Whoa, what's that all about?_

"Hey, how was your first day on the job?" He asked. He noticed that her hair was down, instead of in pigtails like earlier.

"It was good. I helped in some of the planning for the upcoming fashion show and even looked over some early concepts for the fall line." She said. She hesitated and then asked, "Adrien, why are you eating dinner all alone? Where's your dad?"

"He's busy with work. This is pretty much an every meal thing for me." He answered quietly.

Marinette's jaw dropped. By the look she gave him he could almost feel her heart breaking for him, but at the same time he didn't feel like she was pitying him or judging his father. Marinette was too kind for that. She pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

"Mind if I join you?"

It was Adrien's turn to have his jaw drop, but he quickly smiled. "No, I don't mind. In fact, it would make me really happy. But aren't your parents going to miss you?"

"I can text them to let them know I'm having dinner with a friend. In fact, if you want, we can make this a regular thing." She smiled.

Adrien's heart did the same happy flip that was usually reserved for Ladybug. _Seriously, what is going on?_ He wondered.

"Awesome, I'll have the chef make you a plate up."

As Marinette started eating, Adrien noticed that a pink ribbon was tied around her wrist. _Huh, Ladybug's ribbon... looks a lot like that_.

They ate and talked and for some reason they ended up watching a YouTube video about bad pick-up lines.

Marinette was laughing so hard she was nearly in tears, "Oh, my gosh! How do people come up with this stuff?"

"I don't know." Adrien was laughing too. "But you have to admit, some of them weren't _so _bad."

"Uh huh, right."

"Come on, I'll try a few on you and you can give your honest reaction."

Marinette stopped laughing and looked back at him nervously. "Oh..kay."

"Are you a photographer? Because I can picture me and you together."

Marinette stuck her tounge out.

Adrien chuckled. "Okay, you hate that one. Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see."

"Um, maybe if we lived in the U.S. that would work a little better." Marinette folded her arms.

"Tough crowd." Looking into Marinette's eyes, Adrien leaned closer and touched her shoulder. "Can I get some directions? Because I just got lost in your eyes."

Marinette put a finger on his forehead and pushed him back. She narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her nose.

Their Miraculouses could not disquise how familiar the interaction was, or how similar their facial expressions were to their alter-egos at that moment.

They stared at one other in a stunned silence.

"Uh, that wasn't such a bad pick up line, was it?" Adrien asked tentatively. At the moment, all he could see in Marinette's expression was Ladybug. Not to mention her eyes...were they always that blue?

"It- it wasn't...horrible. It kinda reminded me of...someone." Marinette was giving him a strange look.

Adrien decided to change the subject. He could process this later. "So, uh, can I see some of your sketches?"

Marinette smiled brightly. "Sure!"

She brought out her sketchbook and he looked at her designs eagerly. What caught his eye the most were the drawings of casual outfits inspired by various animals. Peacock-feather print leggings, a faux-fur fox jacket, a backpack that looked like a tortoise shell, and his personal favorite, a pair of red pajama pants with black spots, all graced her pages. He praised her work genuinely.

Marinette excused herself to the restroom, and a loose page slid out of the sketchbook, unnoticed by her. Adrien bent to pick it up and saw that it was a sketch of a black hoodie with cat ears on the hood and a neon green paw print on the back. A smile spread across his face. This seemed to have been designed with Cat Noir in mind.

_Hmm...it's been quite a while since Cat Noir has paid his favorite civilian a visit on her balcony_. _I'll have to fix that soon. _He thought with a grin.

**Whoot! Managed to fit all four ships of the Miraculous Love Square into one chapter! (Still gotta do a Marichat interaction where he knows it's Marinette.) **

**I've**** been itching to use that 'did i just render the miraculous Ladybug speechless' line ever since I started this story. That Ladrien scene was calling for it****.**

**I own nothing but my imagination**!


	8. Once Upon a Dream

After saying goodbye to Marinette, Adrien went back up to his room and flopped onto his bed with a happy sigh. Plagg was about to question his holder when the teen suddenly jumped back up and began to rummage through a drawer. He brought out the folder that contained the Dupont attendance records and his scrambled, inconcusive notes on who Ladybug might be.

"Ah, the conspiracy theory folder." Plagg commented. "Listen, if Master Fu ever asks how you found out that Ladybug goes to your school-"

"I know. I know. You had a moment of weakness over rare camembert." Adrien then gave his kwami a guilty look. "I still feel really bad for bribing you into telling me something about her. All I could think was that I had to make sure my Lady was okay."

"Never apologise for giving me rare camembert." Plagg said firmly. "Besides, I was impressed with the lengths you were willing to go to to figure it out. I didn't know you had it in you to steal a copy of attendance records."

"Hey, they were in the dumpster anyway. I saved them from getting into the wrong hands."

Plagg snorted. "You and Ladybug really were made for each other. Tikki told me Ladybug once accidentally deleted some footage one of her civilian friends took of her, so, get this, Ladybug 'borrowed' aka stole her friend's phone to re-do it!"

Adrien leaned his head on one hand and said wistfully, "She's so sweet and resourceful."

The kwami snorted. "Yeah, only the smitten would call delinquency sweet and resourceful. Anyway, were you going to use that folder for something? I was wondering why you gave up trying to find out Ladybug's civilian identity."

"I stopped because I don't want to disrespect her wishes, and only did it because I was so worried about her last year. I'm just going to check my notes on somebody."

"Who is this somebody?"

"Marinette." He grinned bashfully.

Plagg forced himself to keep a neutral expression. Perhaps the kid was finally getting a clue.

Adrien looked at his notes, expecting to find inconclusive results on the possibility of Marinette being Ladybug, as he had for many other female Dupont students. Instead, he discovered that he'd never even suspected his friend of being his Lady.

"That's strange. How could I have overlooked Marinette? She's... incredible." He made a dreamy face and wrote down Marinette's name on a brand new sheet of paper. He wouldn't lump her in with schoolmates from other classes whom he barely knew, whom he'd only written down because of their history of frequent tardies on dates of akumas. Marinette was special.

Adrien's mind kept replaying the sassy look on Marinette's face when she'd pushed him back with one finger. Needless to say, Marinette had never done something so bold to him. Marinette used to be so timid around Adrien that he'd once thought she hated him- until he found out that real reason was her crush. Wait...

_If Marinette is Ladybug, that means Ladybug liked me back then! I was the other boy!_

He excitedly began to write down the similarities between both girls.

_Physical appearance- but could change when transformed._

_Kindest, most helpful girls I know. Always think of others._

_Both own similar pink hair ribbons__. _He said, smiling as he again thought of how he had obtained Ladybug's ribbon. _And both regularly wear pigtails._

_Two summer jobs._

_Has never been akumatized-_ that was a big one

_Marinette was already__ in mansion when Ladybug mysteriously got in while alarms were activated-_ another big one

At that point his head started to hurt from warring against the miraculous illusion magic but he couldn't resist doing one more thing. He found her name on the yearly attendance sheet and began to compare it with the dates of akuma attacks. They matched up. _Oh my gosh they match up!_

Before he got very far, a knock sounded at the door. With a groan, Adrien closed the folder and placed it back in its hiding place. "Come in."

Nathalie walked in. "Adrien, your aunt Amalie called. She was wondering whether you would like to come for a visit when your schedule permits."

Adrien stifled a groan. While he loved his aunt and the freedom of traveling, being around his cousin Felix always unnerved him. Plus, he didn't like the idea of being away from either Ladybug or Marinette for too long. "Um, my schedule is pretty packed, wouldn't you say?"

Nathalie understood Adrien's hesitation. "Quite. I'll politely decline."

"Thank you, Nathalie." Adrien said with a smile. Nathalie was great and Adrien knew his father thought so too. He still wondered if something was going on between them.

Nathalie left and Adrien was about to go back to his 'conspiracy theory' folder, when his computer's video chat ringtone went off. It was Wayhem.

"Hey, Adrien! Want to play some video games?"

Adrien agreed, because it had been awhile since he'd spent time with his biggest fan. He'd wanted to sneak out as Cat Noir to hang out with Marinette that night, but it seemed that fate had other plans.

Either that, or the miraculous illusion magic was bent on keeping him from discovering Ladybug's true identity. A little too late for that, when he was already so close.

...

Meanwhile, Marinette sat at her sewing machine happily working on the gift she was making for Cat Noir. She was wearing a lavender tank top with a pair of matching plaid pj shorts and had a cup of chai tea at her side.

She glanced over at the clock and realized it was nearly time for Ladybug's solo patrol.

"Tikki, time for patrol." She called, but heard no response.

She made her way to her loft to find that Tikki was so absorbed in watching a movie on Marinette's phone that she didn't hear her.

Tikki paused the movie. "Oh, sorry, Marinette. I got a little caught up."

Marinette smiled when she realized that her kwami was watching Beauty and the Beast. "It's alright. Go ahead and finish."

"Thanks. It's such a romantic tale!" Tikki pressed play.

Marinette watched, mesmerized, as the Beast turned into a prince. She snickered as Belle exclaimed, 'Oh, it is you!', as if she hadn't just witnessed his transformation. _When I see Cat Noir's civilian self for the first time, I won't say something so silly..._

She stopped herself from thinking about it. It would probably be years before they defeated Hawkmoth, before it was safe to reveal their identities. She tried not to wonder what he looked like or how he dressed during civilian life. Would his eyes still hold the same warmth when they looked at her? Would they even still be green? _Probably not_, _he might get it from_ _Plagg_, she thought with a sigh.

She was broken from her thoughts from the sound of her stomach rumbling. After looking around, she realized she was out of snacks. Even her purse was empty. That wouldn't do; what if there had been an akuma? For Tikki's sake she needed to go downstairs to stock back up.

Marinette rummaged around in the kitchen, grabbing treats she knew Tikki liked, plus some for herself. She would have to bake some more of Tikki's favorite pink macarons, but for now this would do. She was about to head back upstairs when she heard her name. She turned to see strange looks on both of her parents faces.

"Oh, hey. I was just a little hungry for a snack." She gave them an innocent smile.

Tom smiled back. "So were we! Why don't we all have hot cocoa and cookies together? You don't have to hoard up food in your room. We don't mind if you come down into the kitchen whenever you have a sweet tooth."

"I uh-"

"Hot cocoa and cookies sound wonderful!" Sabine agreed. "I feel like we barely see you in the evenings, Marinette. It's almost like you're not even here."

"Well, I have alot of projects and... teen stuff. " She stammered, sitting down. "It keeps me busy."

"Hmm, so do you like working in the Agreste mansion? " Sabine asked.

"Yep."

"And how does Adrien like having you there?"

"He says he likes having a friend around. He was really happy when I had dinner with him."

"I bet he was." Tom commented.

"Uh, yeah." She felt her face heating up.

"She's blushing!" Tom announced.

"I don't like him anymore!" Marinette insisted.

Tom put his hands up and tried not to grin. "I never said you did..."

"Papa! Stop!" Marinette put her face down on the table with a groan.

Sabine smiled patted her daughter's shoulder. "It's alright, sweetheart. Adrien was your first crush and will probably always be special to you."

"Ugh, but loving Adrien was such a waste!"

Tom stopped grinning and looked serious, "Why would you think that?"

"Because, he didn't love me back! He loves some girl who's probably more coordinated than me and who doesn't get flustered so easily."

"She may very well be all of those things." Sabine said. "But that girl isn't you. And wouldn't you rather have someone who loves you?"

"Um, yes? That's why I gave up on Adrien! I pushed it all away, because it was pointless. He'll never love me like that."

"I don't think it was pointless. Why did you fall in love with him in the first place? Because he's a handsome model?" Tom asked.

"What, no! Of course not! I mean, it was part of it, but what really made me love him is- was how gentle and kind and caring he is."

"I see. Is that something you would want in the boys you date in the future? In the man you eventually marry?"

"Oh, yes. If he made me feel the way Adrien did, I'd-" Marinette blinked as she realized that Cat Noir shared many of the traits she loved in Adrien- and that she'd been thrilled to discover how sweet and kind her Kitty was behind his wild exterior.

Her father nodded. "Then loving Adrien served its purpose. It showed you that you want any boy you love to be kind and caring toward you. You cannot regret loving someone like that."

"I really don't regret loving him, but I was just so cringey-"

"You are a very emotional person, and you were younger and very new to having those feelings," Sabine said with a smile. "Don't be so harsh with yourself, dear."

"But nothing came of it." Marinette insisted.

"You gained a good friend."

"I usually don't have to fall in love with someone to befriend them." Marinette said skeptically.

"No, but in Adrien's case you may have continued to be wary of him." Tom pointed out. " From what you've told us about how you scolded him after the gum-in-seat misunderstanding."

Marinette put her hands up. "Okay, I get it. I'm an overemotional weirdo who freaks out before she thinks. I'm trying to get better about it."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty for your temper, Marinette." Tom continued.

Sabine added. "We just don't want you to be angry with yourself over something as special as what you felt for Adrien."

Marinette's face softened. "I wasn't angry with myself. I was just hurt that I put so much of myself into loving Adrien...and he didn't reciprocate. I never want to feel that way again."

"You may not see it now, but someday you'll look back at the time that you loved Adrien with a smile. I look back and smile at being rejected by your mother all the time, because it taught me alot about myself."

Marinette did a double take. "Maman, you rejected Papa?"

"Oh, did she ever! But we're talking about you tonight. Let's have some hot cocoa."

And so the Dupain-Cheng family sat around the table telling stories and eating cookies. Marinette was quite sleepy afterward, but still had to do her solo patrol. Afterward, she fell asleep as soon as she detransformed and completely forgot to sneak back down to the kitchen to get some snacks for Tikki.

...

Adrien and Wayhem played video games until around midnight, then after signing off, Adrien fell asleep at his desk.

He woke up three hours later with a stiff neck and his phone buzzing an akuma alert.

He huffed when he looked at the time.

"Plagg, wake up!"

The kwami groaned. "Seriously? I was having a good dream! And what's with all the akumas lately? Last summer wasn't this busy!"

"I know. But we have to get there fast to help Ladybug. Oh gosh. She's always so grouchy during late night akumas. Plagg, Claws out!"

He transformed and leapt out of the window.

Cat Noir soon came across the akuma- a giant pastel rainbow colored unicorn stampeding across Paris. Around its neck was a silver horse shoe collar.

Cat Noir sprung and landed on the unicorn's head. It continued to run.

"Whoa, Nelly. Slow down!"

The unicorn snorted and shook him off. Cat Noir did a flip to try and land as safely as possible, but luckily a cranky-looking Ladybug caught him.

"Wow, if only I would have had you around during my horse riding lessons as a kid." Cat Noir said appreciatively.

"Why would you jump on a moving unicorn's head? Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ladybug demanded.

"It...seemed like a good idea at the time. My judgement must not be the best when I first wake up." He shrugged.

"Ugh. Tell me about it. It's way too early to deal with a freaking unicorn rampaging the city!"

He noticed how tired her eyes were. Her hair stuck up in all directions. He put an arm around her.

"Aw, I don't want you overdoing it, so if you want me to do the majority of the work I will, because I know how exhausted you probably are with two jobs and everything."

She ducked away from him and stomped her foot.

"No I can handle it! I don't need to be coddled! Let's just corral this stupid horse so I can go back to bed!"

She ran after the unicorn and he followed.

Cat Noir didn't take offense. He always tried to be extra forgiving when she was cranky.

_This is probably what she'll be like__ when our future kids and hamster wake us __in_ _the middle of the night_, he thought with a dreamy grin.

"Cat Noir, are you even listening to me? " Ladybug snapped.

"Yes, dear!" He snapped out of his daydream about their future. He then realized that she had asked him a question. "Um, what did you say?"

"Do you know where the akuma is or what the unicorn's powers are?"

"No and no."

The unicorn stood in front of a house. A rainbow-colored beam came out of its horn, but didn't seem to do anything. It then moved on and did the same to another house.

"Oh, fantastic. Leave it to Hawkmoth to create an akuma at like 2 am that we can't even tell what it is doing! I just wanna sleeeeep!" Ladybug whined and dropped to the ground.

"Milady, you might want to let me handle this one and then you can step in when it's time to purify the akuma. I'll let you nap somewhere safe until then." Cat Noir offered.

Ladybug scoffed. "A nap? Why do you think I need a nap? I am already wide awake!"

"Yeah, but you're not yourself right now."

"Oh, I'm not myself? I'm not the one who jumped on a unicorn's head! Who knows what else you could do if I leave you alone!"

He scowled. Her grouchiness was going too far. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Because it was stupid!"

"Oh, so I'm stupid now?"

"No, but you could have been killed! "

"I made a mistake! I'm tired!"

"Well, I'm tired too!"

They jumped when they realized the unicorn was standing right in front of them. It didn't look amused.

"Can you two please take your lover's quarrel somewhere else? You sound like my parents when they're driving and one of them makes a wrong turn."

The unicorn's voice belonged to a young girl. It wasn't the voice of a little kid but she definitely didn't sound like she was anywhere near Ladybug's age. She was probably a preteen.

"Uh, sorry." Cat Noir apologized.

"Thank you. My name's Nightmare by the way. I'm blasting people into an enchanted sleep that sends them into their secret nightmares. Isn't that hilarious? Welp, back to work." She trotted off happily.

"Wait! You can't keep terrorizing the city. Some of us want to go back to sleep!" Ladybug said.

Nightmare stopped in her tracks.

"What are you, my mother?" She asked defiantly.

"No I'm not, but as protector of this city…"

"Ugh, first my parents make me invite this mean girl to my sleepover, then the mean girl tries to steal my horseshoe necklace right off of me while I was sleeping, and now I have Ladybug breathing down my neck! Oh, great, now Hawkmoth is in my head telling me to steal _your_ jewelry! This is, like my worst nightmare!"

"Young lady, that is no reason to stomp around the city like a wild mustang!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Cat Noir touched Ladybug's shoulder. "You might wanna stop nagging Nightmare and try to get her collar. That's probably where the akuma is."

"You can't have my necklace!" The unicorn galloped off.

Ladybug ran after her. "We're trying to help you!"

"You think that just because I'm a kid, you know more than me! You won't be so powerful once I show you your secret nightmares!"

Nightmare blasted Ladybug with a rainbow beam just as she called for a Lucky Charm. Instantly Ladybug felt overwhelmingly drowsy.

"No!" Cat Noir shouted. He caught her.

The last thing Ladybug was aware of was falling asleep in his arms.

...

_Ladybug woke up on a rooftop, still in Cat Noir's arms._

_"What happened?"_

_"I defeated__ Nightmare so I brought you here to sleep."_

_She sat up. "Oh...but __what about the akuma?"_

_"Hmm?_

"_We have to purify it or it will multiply!"_

_"I took care of that."_

_"How?"_

_He sat back and smiled coyly, "You really wanna know?"_

_"Kinda, yeah."_

_"Then you have to catch me." He took off running._

_Ladybug gave him an amused look and chased him._

_She tackled him and they rolled, with him ending up on top. He leaned down and kissed her. Her earrings started beeping._

"_Oh no_,_ I'm about to transform back."_

_"Then do it. I'm tired of secrets between us. I want to know who you really are. But you can go if you want." He gave her a moment to get up and hide if she wanted to. She stayed._

_With an adoring smile, he leaned down and kissed her again._

_Ladybug found herself not caring as she transformed back into Marinette._

_Cat Noir pulled away from the kiss with a smile. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and jumped away in horror. "Marinette? Oh my gosh, I'm a cheater! I'm so sorry, I was just kissing my girlfriend and... "_

_"Silly Kitty, you're looking at her. You can't cheat on me with myself."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm Ladybug."_

_He cocked his head and squinted at her. "No, you're not."_

_"Yes I am!"_

_He shook his head. "No, no, you can't be my Lady because I only love you as a friend."_

_Marinette woke up with a start. She was back in her bedroom._

_"Whew. It was only a dream. Wait, does that mean that the whole unicorn thing was a dream too?"_

_"Just checking, but were you talking to yourself or me?" Asked a familiar voice. Cat Noir was leaning in a corner of the room._

_"What, are you watching me sleep like Edward Cullen or something?" She smirked_ _and threw a pillow at him which he easily dodged._

_Cat Noir looked almost bored._ _"No, I would need to love you to be watching you sleep like a lovesick vampire. Ladybug's the only girl I love enough to do that."_

_"You're not real. You're the result of an akuma. The real Cat Noir would still love me if he found out I'm Ladybug!"_

_Sabine and Tom opened the attic hatch. "Did you just say that you're Ladybug? That's funny, dear."_

_Tom laughed. "Yeah, I think we would know it if our only daughter was Ladybug!"_

_"All right, I'll prove it to you! Tikki, spots on!"_

_She transformed into Ladybug. Cat Noir immediately hugged her._

_"Ladybug! My love has returned! My friend Marinette claimed she was you! I wonder what would make her say that?"_

_Ladybug pushed him back with one hand. "Oh geez."_

...

Meanwhile, Cat Noir carried a sleeping Ladybug to a rooftop and tried to come up with a plan. Her earrings beeped. She was on her last two spots.

"I need somewhere safe to take you to transform back." He caught sight of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette had once told him that he could use her balcony if he ever had an emergency.

He placed Ladybug on the balcony chair and immediately turned away. A pink light washed over Ladybug behind him, and a worn out Tikki was instantly at his side.

"She doesn't have any food on her. She had a late night and the akuma attack happened so suddenly-" The kwami said weakly.

"Don't worry, Tikki, I've got you. Plagg, claws in."

Adrien detransformed and handed Tikki a chunk of cheese. "I'm sure Plagg doesn't mind sharing."

"Not at all, Sugar Cube." Plagg said with a grin.

"Thanks, boys." Tikki said as she happily ate.

"So what should I do? I've never faced an akuma without Ladybug at my side, but I don't know how to wake her from her enchanted sleep. She's the only one who can purify akumas."

"Then why don't you two swap miraculouses? You've done it before." Plagg suggested.

"Yeah and it was a disaster. I don't know if I can do it, especially not without her." Adrien said quietly.

"Of course you can, Adrien! You just have to believe in yourself." Tikki said cheerfully. She went to take the earrings off of Ladybug.

"Yeah, and I'll stay here with Sleeping Beauty and fill her in after she wakes up. Then you guys can meet back up here to return us to our rightful owners." Plagg told him.

Adrien handed Plagg his ring to give to Ladybug. "Okay. Hey, does Ladybug have a jacket? There's a breeze tonight and I don't want her to be cold."

"Nope, but Tikki just found a blanket and covered her up. "

"Okay, good so she'll be warm. Thanks Tikki."

"Welcome. Are you ready Adrien?"

"Yeah." He said, putting the earrings on. "Tikki, spots on!"

He transformed into MisterBug and said to Plagg, "I'll see you later. Take care of Ladybug."

"I will. I'll watch her sleep like that vampire on those movies. Oh wait, that's your job, Lover Boy!"

"Hardy, har har. Just don't do anything mean to her while she's sleeping."

"Why would I? I like the girl."

"Aw, you admitted you like something besides cheese."

"Just go before I decide tell her about your conspracy theory folder."

"All right, I'm going."

...

_Marinette walked into class and sat beside Alya._

_"Girl, I think I know Ladybug's secret identity!"_

_"It's me." Marinette deadpanned._

_Alya cracked up. "Pfft. You're hilarious."_

_"What's hilarious?" Nino asked._

_"Marinette says she's Ladybug!"_

_"As if." Chloe said. "The real Ladybug is way less clumsy. "_

_"I don't know, she could be. I hate them equally." Lila commented from the back of the room._

_The entire class cracked up at this._

_Marinette put her jacket over her head to hide._

_Suddenly, Adrien came into the room and took his seat. "Good morning, everyone. What's so funny?"_

_"Marinette just amused the class with a joke. She says she's Ladybug." Ms. Bustier put a hand up to her mouth to stifle her laugher._

_Adrien didn't laugh. Instead he turned around and looked her over._

_"I don't know what everyone's laughing about. I've always thought of her as a real Everyday Ladybug. I believe her."_

_Marinette took her head out of her jacket. "You do?"_

_Pink bubbles seemed to surround them. He gave her one of his best smiles. "I do."_

_Adrien reached up and cupped her chin. Then it was just the two of them standing alone, as the classroom scene melted away. Adrien held her waist, pulling her close. He leaned in to kiss her and she closed her eyes, leaning in as well, but suddenly she pulled away._

_"I can't. Adrien, I have a boyfriend and-" She was interrupted by a mewing sound. She turned to see Cat Noir staring at them in horror._

_"Milady?" He choked out._

_"It's not what it looks like. Well, it kinda is, but I wasnt-" Marinette walked over to him in confusion. "Wait, I thought you didn't believe I'm Ladybug."_

_"I just told you I believe you. I was the only one who did."_

_"Huh?"_

_"But it doesn't matter because you don't love me anymore."_

_"Yes, I do! That's why I wasn't going to kiss another boy. I'd never do that to you!"_

_Adrien looked between the two in realization. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea I was doing anything wrong. I should probably leave you two alone."_

_"No, she wants you." Cat Noir said. "Guess now I know who the other boy was."_

_"Kitty, it's not like that! I haven't loved Adrien for a long time now and he rejected me when I told him how I felt. You've loved me from the start."_

_"But I can love you in the future and I know you still think about me all the time." Adrien countered. "I've finally realized how special you are, Marinette. You're more than just a friend."_

_"Yeah, he realizes it after he finds out you're Ladybug!" Cat Noir scoffed. " And as you said, I've adored you from day one. But it's ultimately your choice."_

_"Choice?" Marinette squeaked._

_"Which one of us do you love more?" Adrien asked._ _"We just want you to be happy."_

_She put her head in her hands. "Ugh, both, neither, I don't know!"_

_"Alright, as fun as this little soap opera has been, we really need to get you outta here."_

_Marinette looked up and saw Ladynoire pushing her way between the boys. "Marinette, you need to Cataclysm your way out of here."_

_"But, shouldn't you do that?_ _And wait,__ aren't you me?"_

_She ignored Marinette's questions and said,_ _" Your civilian self holds the power right now."_

_Marinette took a deep breath. "Cataclysm!"_

_Black sparks appeared in her right hand._

_Marinette kneeled down to touch the ground and her power worked immediately._

_The last thing she saw was Adrien also holding up a Cataclysm-charged hand. "Nice job, mind if I help you?"_

Marinette woke up with a gasp. Plagg floated over to her curiously.

"Hey, how did you break the spell?"

"I Cataclysmed my way out of my own nightmare." She said with a satisfied smile. She then glanced down at the ring on her hand. "Hey Plagg? If you're with me, then who's helping Cat Noir?"

"Tikki."

Marinette's eyes went wide. "So he's fighting the akuma as Misterbug by himself? Oh, no."

"Hey, give your boyfriend more credit. I'm sure he won't destroy Paris. At least not with the miraculous of creation."

"I don't think he's going to destroy Paris." Marinette said with an annoyed scowl. "He's a perfectly smart and capable hero. But I need to support him the way he always does with me. We're a team. Plagg, Claws out!"

_..._

Misterbug crept up behind Nightmare, intending to grab her collar. She suddenly whipped around.

"And the cat came back. He also swapped clothes with his girlfriend."

Misterbug wondered how people were still so easily able to recognize them as their superhero selves when he and Ladybug swapped kwamis. "Look, I don't wanna fight you."

"Well, too bad, because I'm ticked off! All I wanted for my 10th birthday was for my parents finally let me have a birthday party and look what happened? I got akumatized!"

"I never had a birthday party until I turned 14." Misterbug said sadly. "And I had to leave in the middle of it to take care of an akuma."

Nightmare cocked her head. "Really?"

"Yep. I haven't ever had a real party." Misterbug sighed.

Nightmare's horn glowed. "Well, that stinks! Where do you live? I'm going to give your parents all kinds of nightmares!"

"Uh, I can't tell you. Secret identities and all."

"Oh right. Hey, I'm sorry I blasted Ladybug into her worst nightmares. She was just being _so _annoying."

Misterbug chuckled, "Yeah. Being woken up brings out her naggy side."

"But you still _love_ her." Nightmare teased. "Hey if you were fighting an akuma then that means you got to see Ladybug on your birthday. So it couldn't have been all bad, right?"

"Seeing Ladybug was the highlight of that day. Hey, can I see your necklace and get the akuma out really quick?"

She backed up with a snort. "Won't you have to break it? Plus I kinda like being a unicorn. Don't make me stop." Her horn glowed.

Misterbug held his hands up. "Okay, okay. I'm sure there's a solution. Lucky Charm!"

He received a can of silly string.

Suddenly, a streak of black and neon green landed in front of him. She had cat ears, a braid nearly as long as her body, and most importantly, his miraculous. It was Ladynoire.

"Milady? How'd you get here?"

"I Cataclysmed my way out of my nightmare. Need me to Cataclysm anything else, Bugaboy?"

He then thought of a plan.

"Hey, Nightmare? Have you ever silly stringed anything?"

"No..."

He shook the can. "Me neither. So why don't you take us for a ride so we can silly string the Effel Tower?"

"Now we're talking!"

They did so, and while Nightmare was distracted Ladynoire grabbed the necklace. They jumped off and out of Nightmare's sight. Ladynoire cataclysmed the necklace, freeing the akuma.

"Time to de-evilize!" Misterbug shouted.

After purifying the akuma and doing Miraculous Misterbug, he watched as Nightmare morphed into a young girl in a unicorn onesie. She had wavy strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes. Misterbug felt like he had seen her before.

"Cat Noir? Er, I probably can't call you that in that suit. But thanks for helping me. My names Amber by the way."

He handed Amber her necklace.

"I usually go by Misterbug in this suit. Now where do you live?"

They took Amber home and tucked her in, careful not to wake her sleepover guests. "Sweet dreams, little unicorn." Ladynoire whispered with a smile just before they left.

Ladynoire praised Misterbug for a job well done. "I'm so proud of you, Bugaboy. You really came through."

"Thanks, Kitten. I'm glad I was able to be as amazing as you on such short notice." He replied.

"You're always amazing to me." She seemed to be looking at him a little more closely. "You know, I never really noticed your eye color when we switched before. They're such a beautiful green."

"Thanks. I have my mother's eyes."

She blinked. _Where did that sound familiar? "_And your hair. I take it that you're a natural blond?" She reached up to play with his golden tresses.

He chuckled. "No, I actually bleach it three times a week. It's surprising that I'm not completely bald. Can't you feel how processed it is?"

Ladynoire realized he was teasing her and playfully swatted at his chest. "I see that your miraculous isn't the source of your unique sense of humor."

He took her hand in his. "Admit it, you love my jokes."

"Purrhaps." She purred out, standing on her tiptoes for a kiss.

They jumped away at the shrill sound of their beeping miraculouses. He was on his last spot and she was on her last paw pad.

"Uh, oh."

Misterbug spotted a chimney. "Over there. Where there's a wall between us."

They detransformed and handed their miraculouses back to their respective kwamis. Marinette checked her pockets with a gasp. "I didn't bring any food with me!"

"Don't worry about it, Milady. I still have plenty for both of our kwamis." Adrien called over.

"You're a lifesaver." Marinette sighed with relief.

"Actually, I'm your partner. Supporting each other is what we do."

After the kwamis ate, the pair transformed. Ladybug held her head and groaned.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah...all the transformations must be taking alot out of me when I'm already so tired."

Cat Noir went to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should rest here for a minute before you go home."

"Good idea."

Cat Noir sat down with her and let her lean her head against him.

"I have to be up in two hours." She said with a growl.

"Looks like you're going to have a sleepy day tomorrow."

"Yeah, hopefully I don't fall asleep while doing anything important. The last thing I need is to stitch my fingers together."

His ears perked up. "You sew? "

_What an interesting coincidence..._

She gasped. She hadn't meant to let that slip. "I mean, who doesn't run a risk of doing something like that when they don't get enough sleep?" Ladybug giggled nervously.

He smirked. "Not me. So is this sewing a part of your job or-"

She let out a loud yawn. He gave her an adoring look; Marinette yawned like that too. He really wanted to question her further but not when she was already so tired.

"You should go home and get your rest. We'll see each other tomorrow"

"Okay... during patrol?"

"Or... maybe we'll be seeing one another even earlier than that."

"Yeah, if there's an akuma."

"Hmmm...whatever you say." He kissed her cheek. "Take care of yourself, milady. And message me when you get home so I know you got there safely."

"I will. Goodnight, Kitty."

...

Adrien went home and excitedly wrote down 'likes to sew' in his evidence folder. He couldn't wait to see Marinette tomorrow.

_Time for a game of cat and mouse._ He thought with a smirk.

...

Important note:

**Im so sorry for doing this to everybody who already read the original version of this chapter but,**

**I rewrote the ending starting from where they're sitting on the rooftop for two reasons: Marinette would have figured it out too fast for the next chapter to make sense and because what I originally had Adrien remember and try to connect with Ladybug came out of nowhere, and it was bugging me.** **The sewing thing made more sense.**

**And**** now that Adrien's so close: there's lots of fun to be had. Well, maybe not for for Marinette. Mwaha ha**

**What's the**** Misterbug x Ladynoire ship name? Misternoire? Whatever it is they're adorable with each others miraculouses and I was glad to have a reason to write a kwami swap!**

**Hope the dream scenes weren't too weird or confusing! **

**I don't own Miraculous, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty or Edward Cullen. I do own my unicorn akuma, Amber. Perhaps we'll be seeing her again.**

**Spoiler**** for 'Kwami Buster' incoming:**

**The whole**** 'they'll have to give back their miraculous if they figure out each other's identities' thing won't happen in this story, because Kwami Buster wasn't out when I started writing it**, **and if I keep up with canon my plot won't make sense anymore.**


	9. Adore You

The following afternoon, Adrien stood at the door to Marinette's office and saw that she was drowsily looking over some photographs. Her head dropped to the side and she slowly closed her eyes. He grinned. _It's time for Operation Cat and Mouse to commence._

"Psst, Marinette." He whispered, not wanting to startle her.

She shot up. "I'm awake!" She then looked sheepish. "Oh hey, Adrien. I guess I nodded off."

Adrien chuckled. "I figured you would be kinda sleepy. After last night's akuma and all." He didn't miss the look of panic that crossed her face. _Highly suspicious._

"Huh?"

"Yeah, according to the Ladyblog, apparently it messed with people's sleep or something." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah, right, I uh, read about that. So what kind of nightmares did the unicorn give you?"

_Interesting. Since Alya had also been hit, nowhere on the Ladyblog did she mention that the akuma was a unicorn, __which makes me question whether Marinette really read the post._ Of course she could've seen Nightmare from her window before she was hit, but he wasn't convinced. He hadn't even seen the akuma casting her spell near the bakery.

"I don't think I got hit." Adrien answered.

"Lucky. It was awful."

She realized he was wearing a suit. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"Photoshoot. But I can hang out for a few minutes before I go. If you want me to, that is."

"Of course I do."

"Awesome." He smirked. "I wouldn't wanna bug ya, boo."

Marinette gaped. "D-did you just c-call me 'boo'?"

"Hmm, seems that way." He leaned against her desk casually. He was disappointed that she didn't seem to have picked up that he'd snuck Ladybug's pet name into the conversation. "But I have to say, you're way cuter than anything that says 'boo'."

Marinette's face was priceless and she was close hyperventilating when Nathalie poked her head in.

"Sorry to bother you two, but Adrien you need to leave for your photoshoot. Marinette, here's those sketches." She layed a pile of papers on the desk.

"Be right there, Nathalie." Adrien said. He turned back to Marinette and took her hand and kissed it. "_Cat_ch you later."

Marinette fought to form a coherent sentence. Her face grew even redder.

Nathalie watched the exchange with an amused look on her face. _It's about time._

"Uh, huh. Yeah totally." Marinette finally replied just as Adrien started to leave.

To her credit, the flustered girl didn't start squealing until he'd left the room.

...

_Okay, so Operation Cat and Mouse Phase 1 proved nothing. This afternoon was a normal Marinette reaction. I don't think I can get much out of her as Adrien to figure out if she's my Lady._ Cat Noir smirked to himself. _But boy is she cute when she's flustered._

"What'cha laughing about, Kitty?" Ladybug asked as she landed on Notre Dame beside him. It was time for their evening patrol.

"About you."

Ladybug pretended to be offended. "So you're laughing about me behind my back, huh?" She asked playfully.

"No, nothing like that. You're just adorable, that's all."

Ladybug snuggled closer and kissed his cheek. "Adorable enough to get you to practice fighting me?"

Cat Noir groaned. "Can't we take a raincheck? My, er, wrist hurts."

"Aw, my poor Kitty." She pretended to lean in for a hug and grabbed his baton instead. "At least I know where your weak spot is."

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Giving you incentive. Fight me if you want your baton back, Cat Noir." She swung off.

"How am I supposed to fight you?" He shouted in disbelief. "You have my weapon and fastest mode of transportation!"

"Guess you'll just have to go hand to hand on this one." She shouted back.

"This is so unfair." He grumbled, running after her.

Ladybug giggled. "Being a grumpy cat will only slow you down!"

"This is fun for you, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

Ladybug's giggles were loud enough that they attracted the attention of several citizens, both indoors and out, as they tore through the city and past the park.

...

Lila was on Instagram when she heard the commotion on the roof of her building. She opened her window. They were directly over her room.

"Bugaboo, you're killing me here!" Cat Noir panted. "I usually use my staff when I have to cover this much ground!"

"You can't be that tired! How about this, I'll give it back and if you catch me and fight me in the next five minutes, you'll get extra kisses after our drill."

"Or why don't we skip the drill and go straight to that!"

She heard the sound of running, but could no longer tell what they were saying.

Lila turned away from her window. " They _are_ a couple. I knew Ladybug was lying. And she gets away with it because everyone thinks she's so perfect. Especially Cat Noir."

With a growl, she went back to her phone. She spotted a picture on Alya's Instagram. It was taken during the Have a Superhero Walk You Home program. Cat Noir had his arm around Marinette. Nino was also in the picture, but wasn't standing as close.

"Even Cat Noir is a liar, not to mention a two-timer, despite how sincere he acts. I know there's something going on with him and Marinette. That's where he goes every time I've become Volpina. Wonder what would happen if sweet little Marinette was in trouble while he was with his precious Ladybug. "

As if on cue, an akuma flew through the window, a welcome sight. Lila allowed the feelings of rage, anger and now jealousy to wash over her as it flew into her necklace.

"Good evening, Volpina. Care to patrol the city for me once more?" Hawkmoth asked.

A sinister smile crossed her face. "With pleasure, Hawkmoth."

She took in her transformation in the mirror before she left, but it didn't bring her the pleasure it usually did.

_"Lila, your anger toward Ladybug has made you very valuable to Hawkmoth..."_ Cat Noir had said.

Volpina shook the thought out of her head. It wasn't like that stupid cat or anyone else for that matter cared what happened to her. The foundation she'd built with her lies had finally crumbled.

_Cat Noir__ wasn't wrong. I'm more valuable to Hawkmoth than he thinks. And it's good to be bad._

...

The first thing Volpina noticed upon landing on Marinette's balcony was the open skylight, but no Marinette.

"Looks like I'm going in."

Volpina dropped down into Marinette's room. She heard a gasp, but it wasn't from Marinette.

"What are you doing in my daughter's room?" Sabine demanded. She picked up a dress mannequin to defend herself.

"Relax, I'm a friend." Volpina asked smoothly.

"Where is she?"

Volpina shrugged. "You're the parental unit, I assumed you knew."

Sabine took a step toward the attic hatch, but Volpina blocked her.

"Not so fast. I was looking for Marinette, but you'll do just fine."

..

Meanwhile, Cat Noir was fending off his spotted opponent, who was putting everything she had into their drill. He retreated behind a fire escape.

"To think she was so exhausted this afternoon. Must've got a nap in." He then reminded himself that Ladybug might not be Marinette, and tried not to let himself keep getting his hopes up.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted.

Cat Noir groaned. "Is this woman trying to kill me?"

"Come out, Kitty. Fight me for real."

"I am!" He said, backing away.

"No, you're holding back. You need to take this seriously. What if I got evilized for real?"

"Then I still wouldn't risk hurting you."

"But when you get put under an akumas spell, you aren't worried about that. Don't I deserve some real practice?"

He whimpered. "I've hurt you, haven't I?"

"Never mind that! Just fight me!"

"No!"

Ladybug facepalmed. "Fine. Have it your way."

Suddenly, he felt Ladybug's yo yo wrap around him. She pulled Cat Noir out of his hiding place and cornered him against a wall.

Cat Noir smirked. "Milady, if you wanted me closer to you, you know all you have to do is ask."

Ladybug gave him a threatening look, although her cheeks were burning. "You're about to face the consequences of not taking this seriously."

"So what's my punishment?"

The cheeky grin was wiped off of his face when she pulled out a red spotted feather, the result of her lucky charm.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I absolutely would."

Cat Noir sneezed. "So are you going to allergy me into submission?"

"Nope."

She began to tickle him with the feather.

"Bahaha, how did.. you know I was-" By now his eyes were watering.

"Ticklish? Lucky guess. You can stop this, you know. Just fight back against the evilized Ladybug who is torturing you."

"There's... nothing evil about you!'

"Wanna bet?" She brushed the feather against his face.

Cat Noir squirmed and sneezed, then realized one of his hands was loose. He pulled it out of the yo yo and caught Ladybug by the elbow. He managed to quickly flip their positions so that Ladybug was the one being pinned against the wall.

Ladybug looked a bit stunned but pleased. "Good move, Kitty!"

"Yeah, uh here." He quickly stopped restraining her. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

"Not at all. I'm not as delicate as you think I am. We used to practice fighting each other all the time. "

"I know, but I'm getting taller and stronger every day..." The thought of accidentally bruising Marinette was in the back of his mind the entire time. It was worse than his usual fears of hurting her during their drills. He'd limited his moves to only defensive ones.

"And so am I, remember? Honestly, Kitty, akumas have done so much worse to me."

"They have?" He wondered how many bruises and cuts she had come to school covering.

"And Miraculous Cure healed it!"

The akuma alerts on their phones went off.

"Uh, oh. I'm about to detransform. Guess I shouldn't have used Lucky Charm for a drill."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go ahead and check on it. You can meet up with me after you recharge."

She ran off. Cat Noir pulled out his baton and ran as fast as he could to the rescue when he received the coordinates to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

He quickly made his way toward the bakery, where he found Sabine, Tom...and Marinette...tied up and gagged.

His heart dropped.

If she's here...then she's not my Lady.

Cat Noir was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see Volpina and groaned.

"Volpina...Lila..what are you doing? I highly doubt Marinette's done anything to offend you."

"Yes she has, she-"

"Was falling asleep at her desk this afternoon." He deadpanned. "I don't think you were even on her mind."

"And how would you know that, huh?"

"We're friends!"

"Seems like more to me. Although, I don't blame her. I mean, you are pretty cute. Still, I don't know how you could do that to Ladybug. Where is she anyway?"

Cat Noir realized how close he was to the skylight hatch and formed a plan. Using a similar move to the one he'd used during practice, Cat Noir used his leg to flip Volpina over and restrained her with one hand. He then opened the skylight and dove into Marinette's room.

He landed in a nest of pillows on Marinette's bed. At the head was a dark pigtailed wig that resembled Marinette's hair.

As if all of that wasn't suspicious enough, the plant that he had given Ladybug during their first date was sitting on Marinette's nightstand. The Ladybug Lotis was looking as vibrant as ever.

He didn't have much time to process this before Volpina jumped down beside him. She multiplied herself. "You're in trouble now!"

He then heard Ladybug. "If you trash m- Marinette's room, you're the one who's going to be in tr-"

Ladybug stopped short when she realized that Cat Noir was on top of her bed, with the wig and Ladybug Lotus in plain sight. Their eyes met and he gave her a nod, followed by a grin.

"Now that the bug is here, you can make your choice, Cat Noir. Who do you want to save? Marinette or Ladybug?"

"I'd choose Ladybug over the illusion on the balcony any day." Cat Noir said.

"But are you sure she's an illusion?"

"Yep. Because I think Marinette just posted that she's hanging out with Adrien." He said smugly.

Rage instantly crossed the real Volpina's face. "What?! At 9:30? His father doesn't even let him-"

Ladybug used the distraction to grab Volpina and pull off the necklace.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma!"

After the akuma was purified, Lila ignored their offers to take her home and wordlessly stormed downstairs and out of the front door, slamming it as she went.

"This is becoming a problem." Cat Noir commented.

"Speaking of problems, don't you think it's going to be a problem if Lila asks Adrien about hanging out with Marinette?"

His lip quirked. "For all we know, maybe they _are_ hanging out."

"No, his father is really strict. He wouldn't be allowed to have a friend over at his house this late . "

"I know all about strict fathers, remember? And believe me, Adrien will cover for us." He then turned the tables on her. "So should we talk about where Marinette really is?"

Ladybug looked sheepish. "Um, hey, let's go find out where Volpina put the rest of this family."

She took off and he followed her, grinning the entire way.

They found Tom and Sabine tied up in the kitchen. They quickly released them.

"Was Marinette upstairs? Is she all right?" Sabine asked.

Ladybug touched her earrings. "Um, sorry to run off, but I better go before my powers wear off. Bug out!" She ran out the front door. Cat Noir watched her knowingly. She hadn't even used Lucky Charm.

A minute later, a yawning Marinette appeared on the stairs. She was in her pajama shorts and her hair was a mess. A pair of headphones were around her neck. She looked at everyone in confusion.

"Maman, Papa? What are you doing up?" Marinette asked. "And Cat Noir, what are you doing here? Not that you aren't welcome here any time." She added shyly.

"There was an akuma." He explained.

"Where were you?" Tom asked.

"I was in bed sleeping with my head covered up. I guess I didn't hear anything because of my noise cancelling headphones." She shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna get a glass of water and go back to bed. Goodnight. I'll uh, see you later, Cat Noir." She was blushing a bit.

"See you later." Cat Noir said with a grin.

"Thank heavens the akuma didn't find her." Tom commented.

"Yeah, she definitely had luck on her side." _More than anyone knows_.

...

Marinette knew he would be coming. So when she heard claws on her skylight, she wasn't even surprised.

The boy was practically shaking with excitement. He leapt into the room with a shout. "Milady?"

"Shhh! Not so loud." She put a finger to her lips, mindful that her parents were still awake. She took his hand and sat down on the bed with him to try and contain his hyper energy. "And yes."

"Oh my goodness! I was right! I mean I thought so but I had no real proof and then the illusion on the balcony and, you're like my favorite person in the world and I'm so happy you're my Lady!" He pulled her into a hug.

She smiled wryly. "So I take it that you aren't disappointed?"

"Disappointed? You're awesome and cute and smart and this makes me love you even more!"

"Aw. But you know you weren't supposed to know! Master Fu is probably going to be mad at us."

"Relax. When Master Fu gave me the Ladybug Lotis he told me that all Ladybug/Cat Noir pairings figure it out after they become a couple. I figured it was only a matter of time." He shrugged.

She blinked in surprise. "Really? He never told me that." Her eyes narrowed. "Hey wait, didn't you say you got it from a florist? You know I don't like fibbing." She poked his nose playfully.

"Details. Master Fu was at the florist when I went, so close enough. And you have no room to speak, Princess Sleepyhead." He kissed her forehead, earning him a giggle.

"You've always called me Princess." Marinette mused.

"Because you are a Princess. I just never knew that you were _my_ Princess."

"Wow." She smiled. "I knew we were friends because you always stop by, but I didn't know I made that big of an impression on you when we started hanging out."

"You do. You did. I never realized you were more than a friend to me, plus I wanted to be loyal to Ladybug you. The feelings I have for Marinette sort of snuck up on me." He glanced at the floor bashfully and grinned.

"S-so you love Marinette too?"

"I think I've loved you since our eyes first met. I felt something both times, though I didn't know you were the same person"

"Oh, Kitty."

Her eyes glassy, she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. He was momentarily caught off guard, because he wasn't used to Marinette acting so bold. He then closed his eyes and kissed her back, putting his arms around her waist to bring her even closer. But then he realized she was tearing up and pulled away.

"What's wrong, Marinette?"

"Oh nothing. It's stupid."

"Nothing you could say is stupid. Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Not at all. You're amazing." She sighed. "It's just, well, deep down I'm really insecure. And its- hearing that the boy I love loves all of me is making me feel kind of emotional." She sniffled.

He was surprised. "But I've been telling you that since the start."

"You've been telling Ladybug that, yes. It's easy to love a superhero. But in civilian life you've seen how clumsy and awkward I am. Not to mention how impulsive and over emotional I can be. I make bad choices that get me in a big mess. In fact, I almost quit after I messed up that first day. I tried to hide my miraculous box in Alya's bag so she could be Ladybug instead. I didn't see myself as superhero material."

His ears drooped. To think, if she had succeeded, and if Adrien had never made it to school, he would have never seen her again. "I never knew that."

She wiped her eyes and gave him a sad smile. "Well, it wasn't like I could tell you."

"So what changed your mind?"

"You did. You were in trouble and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I didn't help you out. You also gave me a pep talk that made me feel more confident. That helped me more than you knew." She took his hand.

"Then I'll keep doing that. You know, the day after we met I said to myself that I'd love whoever was under that mask. You are incredible with or without it. "

She smiled. "It should have been you, you know."

Cat Noir cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"I could have easily fallen in love with you that first day. It would have saved us both alot of trouble and heartbreak. If I hadn't made such a fool of myself pining over Adrien...the other boy, who knows what would have happened?"

His heart started to race. Here was the confirmation that she'd loved his civilian self, not someone else. And it sounded like she now regretted it. He hated that she was now calling herself a fool for loving Adrien. "Milady, you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. Especially since..."

They heard tapping on the trapdoor, interrupting him.

"Marinette, are you still awake? Your father and I want to make sure you're all right after the akuma." Sabine called.

"Uh, yes, Maman! Just a second." She answered.

Cat Noir kissed her forehead. "I'll go. See you tomorrow."

"Oh, are you stopping by?"

"Sure, but I think our civilian selves will see each other before that." He bent down and kissed her hand. "_Cat_ch you later."

**I own**** nothing! Whoo-hoo! MariChat! You wouldn't believe the trouble I had writing Marinette's reveal/ coming up with a title. Adrien's reveal came to me a lot easier, and that chapter's all done and should be posted shortly. ;)**

**Hope everyone's safe with the pandemic going on.**


	10. One

Even an hour later, Marinette's hand still tingled. It was far from the first time Cat Noir had kissed her hand, but after her identity being revealed it felt even more special somehow.

_He's still calling me his Lady and acting as smitten with me as he always has. That stupid dream was wrong, and I was right. He loves me, not just the Ladybug parts of me. Finally, I'm more than just a friend._

Marinette couldn't sleep, so she decided to get up and work on Cat Noir's present for a little while. As she sat down at her desk, she looked up at her corkboard, which had long since been stripped of its status as a shrine to Adrien. Instead, it featured brochures for various design schools, pictures with friends and a fan poster of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She caught sight of a goofy selfie of herself and Adrien. It was taken when they'd shared a seat on the bus during a class field trip. She had seen for herself that Adrien also had the picture on his wall.

She frowned. Adrien's sudden flirting that afternoon had certainly caught her off guard. It wasn't like him at all, and it was even more strange that he'd also acted quite kittenish with Ladybug the other day.

A wave of annoyance hit her.

_If he's using me to practice flirting so he can charm his mystery girl, he can find somebody else to be his guinea pig._

Although, she didn't think that was what was going on. Not only was Adrien too nice for that, but he'd seemed very sincere with his compliments . Especially when his emerald eyes had met hers, his voice soft as he'd leaned down and pressed his perfect peach lips to the back of her hand...

_Stop it! Stop it! **Stop it!**_

Marinette growled. Like it or not, the boy still had a special place in her heart and most likely always would. It was just as her parents had said: a first love was hard to forget.

_Catch you later,_ he had said as he'd kissed her hand before he left her office. She realized with a gasp that Cat Noir had said the exact same thing when he left. They'd even both stressed the 'cat' of the first syllable.

She looked from the picture of Adrien to the one of Cat Noir, and was stunned at just how similar their jawlines were, not to mention that their hair was the exact same shade of blond...and she realized that their eye color was the same, too.

She shook her head. _Adrien__ was picked to play Cat Noir in the Miraculous music video._ _Of course they look alike._ _Besides, I'm just a friend to Adrien._

...

The next morning, Marinette woke up to a text from Alya:

**Wanna sit in the audience at TVi this morning? I'm doing some interviews and Nadia said I could invite friends**.

Marinette texted back: **Depends on what time.**

Alya's response was: **At 10. It'll be over before you go to the Agreste Mansion. Please, I'm really nervous.**

That struck Marinette as odd. Since when was Alya nervous about being in front of a camera? Still, she wanted to support her friend.

**I'll be there.** Marinette replied.

...

What Alya didn't mention was that she had also invited Adrien- and that she was going to make them sit outside of her dressing room and ask their opinions on various outfits.

Finally, Marinette lost her patience. "Alya! You've looked great in all of them. Just pick one."

The reporter stepped out in a black pencil skirt and a red blouse. "But I don't wanna just look great! I want to make a statement."

"Well I don't see how Adrien and I can help you!"

"He's a model, you're a designer. You're a match made in heaven..." She wagged her eyebrows at the annoyed look on Marinette's face. "...for this task." She disappeared into the dressing room once again.

Marinette growled and stomped back over to where she'd been sitting with Adrien. "If she comes out modeling something else so help me..."

Adrien chuckled. "Come on, Mi- Marinette, it's not so bad."

"Yes it is! She's acting like a total diva!"

Adrien leaned in closer and grinned. He was thrilled to be hanging out with her, especially since he knew she was his Lady. He just wished she knew he was her Kitty. He couldn't resist putting an arm around her. "At least this means you and me get to spend a little extra time together."

Marinette looked from his hand on her shoulder, to the flirty look on his face and let out a tiny yelp. "Uh, y-yeah. Friend time is together with- wait what?"

He chuckled, "Cat got your tongue?"

"No. And believe me, I'd know if one did." She folded her arms.

He smirked. "You do look like a cat person. You of all people would recognize one."

She wrinkled her nose and pushed him back slightly. "It would be quite a catastrophy if I couldn't."

His eyes lit up at her pun. "In that case, I really hope you figure meowt pretty soon."

Marinette cocked her head in confusion. "What are you-"

Alya opened the door. "Okay I think I am gonna wear this one." She noticed how close Adrien and Marinette were sitting. _Very promising_. She grinned. "You guys should totally come to lunch with me and Nino after my segment. We're going to the pizza place near here."

"Where is Nino anyway?" Adrien asked.

"DJ gig at a birthday party. So can you guys come?"

"I'll text my father." Adrien told her, pulling out his phone .

"Sure, as long as we're done by 2." Marinette answered.

A devious grin spread across Alya's face. "Excellent."

...

"Should we get a booth or a table?" Nino asked as their group walked into the pizza place.

"Booth." Alya answered, then whispered "The smallest one here."

Nino gave her a curious look, but followed her lead as she made sure Adrien and Marinette sat down beside each other. After they ordered, Alya grabbed Nino's hand.

"Come on, babe. I wanna try to win you those Beats headphones from the claw machine."

"Aw, sweetie, you don't have to do that. Besides, you know those claw machines are rigged. "

Alya elbowed him. "But I'm willing to take the risk."

"Oh...kay."

She led him off.

Marinette watched them curiously. "That was a little weird. "

"I guess all couples have the right to their secrets." He winked.

"Y-yeah."

Adrien scooted closer. "Maybe I should win you something. I think that black cat plushie would be appurropriate."

"Nah, I'm fine."

His eyes twinkled. "I agree that you're fine, but wouldn't you like a present too?"

Marinette blushed when she realized he was flirting with her again. This couldn't continue. Her voice was breathy as she said his name. "Adrien-"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just-" Marinette sighed. "I don't wanna make things weird between us, but I feel like you've been acting a little... different lately."

"I'm just being myself."

"No, you're not. You're not the type of boy who would flirt with a girl when it means nothing."

"Who says it means nothing?"

Marinette gaped. "It has to mean nothing. I'm just a friend, and you like someone else, remember?"

He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "The girl I like is you. I've come to realize that you're more than a friend to me. Marinette, I've been dropping clues, but you don't seem to be picking them up, and it's my fault. But you need to know that I'm-"

They were interrupted by Nino's triumphant return to the table, headphones in hand. A frantic Alya wasn't far from him.

"Dudes, she actually won it! Whoa, am I interrupting something?"

Behind him, Alya facepalmed.

Mortified, Marinette leaped up so quickly her head spun. "Whoa."

Adrien immediately steadied her. "Hey, are you all right?"

Marinette practically shook him off. "Y-yep, fine. I stood up too fast, plus it's crowded in here with all these people. I'm going outside to get some air."

"Okay I'll come with-"

"N-no, I want to go by myself."

With that, Marinette left.

Alya glared at both boys. "Good going!"

"What did I do? I didn't know what was going on." Nino started. "I still don't!"

"It was my fault she ran off." Adrien muttered. "I pushed her too much."

Alya turned to him. "If this has to do with you finally addressing the crush you've had on her for ages now-"

"Wait, how did you know? I didn't even realize it myself until recently-"

"It was written all over your face. Listen, you really hurt Marinette when you turned her down. But I let you flirt with her all morning because I know that you would never lead her on, plus I thought she was enjoying it and I knew she could handle it herself if she didn't. So can you tell me what changed? And what happened to that girl you liked? You better not be trying to date her anymore if you're flirting with Marinette.. "

"No, nothing like that. And I basically was an idiot and I came on too strong with the other girl. That's why she turned me down. She didn't think I was serious about her." Adrien said. It was as close to the truth as he could say. "And now I think I'm doing the same thing with Marinette."

"Yeah I figured it was something like that." Alya pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled. "Adrien, you're my friend, and I'm telling you this for your own good and for Marinette's... unless you're really, really serious about dating her, I suggest you just stop with whatever you're doing. The shoulder touches, the leaning in, that smoulder...who are you anyway and what have you done with shy Adrien?"

Adrien blushed. "I'm sorry, she was just right there and I wanted her to know how I feel so we could finally be together. Alya, I love Marinette and I would never play around with her feelings."

"That's right you better be...wait, you love her?"

"Yes, I do." He looked bashful.

Alya squealed and clasped her hands together. "Okay, now I'm super excited. Sorry for going all overprotective best friend on you."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Dudes, you'll be amazing together." Nino piped up. "And I'm sorry I ruined it if you were going to tell her earlier."

"I was trying to but," Adrien sighed. "I don't think she was ready to hear a confession from me just yet."

"Don't worry Adrien, she'll come around." Alya reassured him. "I know she still likes you too, even if she does have a little crush on Cat Noir."

Adrien grinned. "Oh, wow. If she likes Cat Noir, I'm never gonna stand a chance."

"Nonsense, she knows he has Ladybug. Ooh, did you see that ice cream picture?"

...

Meanwhile, Marinette was behind the building freaking out.

"He likes me. Tikki, he likes me! Of all the horrible timing! I don't know what to say to him I mean, I know I'll have to reject him because I love Cat Noir. What happened to the mystery girl? And I shouldn't have got so flustered when he flirted with me but he's so cute but so is my Kitty and this is a disaster!"

"Breathe, Marinette. Everything will work out, you'll see."

"I can't go back in there and face Adrien. In fact, I don't see how I can even work at his house today."

"Wait, Marinette. You shouldn't shirk your commitments over this. Besides, Adrien's your friend. You can't avoid him."

"I'm not avoiding him. I just need time to handle this more gracefully. I'll just tell everyone I'm sick."

Tikki crossed her arms and frowned in disapproval. "That's a lie."

"Okay, fine, I won't call in. Just give me a minute and I'll go back in there."

When she went back, Marinette was surprised to find that her friends had rearranged themselves in the booth so that Adrien was as far away from her as possible. The boys were now sitting beside each other, and Alya was in the seat beside Marinette. Nino was across from her.

The friends talked about cheery, upbeat topics, which made Marinette forget about her dilemma. It was like nothing unusual had happened. But when Adrien's bodyguard came to take the two of them to the Agreste Mansion, things were more than a little awkward. The two sat looking out the windows, as far away from one another as they could.

Finally Adrien spoke up. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

After a minute, Marinette asked, "When you were flirting with me, d-did you mean it?"

"Yes." He answered immediately.

Her eyes snapped to him. "So y-you l-like me now? For real?"

"I do." He smiled warmly. "And there's so many other things I need to tell you." He looked toward the Gorilla. "When the time is right."

"And I'm sure I'd be thrilled to hear them." She smiled and hesitated before saying, "But I can't."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Adrien, I have a boyfriend now. We can't be together."

Adrien wasn't sure what to say. If only he could tell her he was Cat Noir! "Um, I-"

"I know, its probably a surprise." Marinette continued. "I haven't told Nino or Alya or even my parents because, well, because my boyfriend and I decided to keep it to ourselves. And I need you to please not tell anyone either. I know that sounds sketchy, but we're not doing anything we shouldn't. We just really want to date but we can't because his, his father is really strict and we don't want him to find out." She giggled nervously. "It's kinda a Romeo and Juliet kinda thing- wait no, no bad comparison because they end up dying, and before that they got married in secret -" Marinette realized she was rambling and started to blush.

Adrien smirked at that last part, then forced himself to keep a straight face. "Are you happy with him?"

"Oh, yes. He makes me laugh. And the way he looks at me makes my heart melt. " She sighed and then looked guilty. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear me gush about another boy, but I can't really talk about him with anyone."

But Adrien was smiling.

"No, it's fine. I'm really glad you're happy, Marinette. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Adrien."

Marinette wanted to say more, but she didn't trust her mouth...or her heart. She turned to look out the window for the rest of the ride.

...

Marinette was halfway done with her shift at the Agreste Mansion when the akuma alert went off.

"Ugh, not again." She whispered, looking at the windows that she still couldn't open.

Adrien looked a bit frantic as he ran into the room. "Marinette, you really shouldn't be in here during the akuma attack."

She stood up in alarm. "Why, what's wrong?"

"There's a breach in the security system over here, but don't worry, you can hang out in my room until it's over."

"Oh..okay..but won't it be weird after I youknowrejectedyou-"

"Not at all."

"Um okay." She went with him back to his room.

"Hey, uh, I need to check that the security system is okay everywhere else." Adrien said as soon as they got to the door.

"Shouldn't the Gorilla or Nathalie do that?"

"I'll be fine. Just stay here where I know you're okay."

Marinette touched his arm, stopping him.

"Be careful."

"You too." He touched her hand and looked into her eyes.

She suddenly cleared her throat, blushing. "Uh, yeah, so you better do that."

With another soft smile he left, shutting the door behind him. But instead of going downstairs, he went back over to Marinette's office.

Adrien picked up a remote and pushed a button, causing the window in her office to open completely.

"There. Now that the child safety lock is disabled, that solves her exiting issues."

Plagg came out from hiding. "And you couldn't have fixed the window with her right here?"

"During an akuma attack? That would've been random, not to mention hard to explain."

"Yeah, but making it easier for her to exit as Ladybug could help her figure out who you are. Something has to get through that pigtailed head of hers."

He started to disagree but scowled instead at the missed opportunity. "I didn't even think of that. Claws out."

Meanwhile, Marinette had just transformed when she spotted a pink ribbon laying on top of Adrien's piano.

For some reason, her mind jumped to when Cat Noir had kissed Marinette with his eyes closed a few days ago and one of her pink ribbons had fallen out into his hand. This ribbon looked suspiciously like the one she had left him with.

"Oh my gosh!" Ladybug squealed, then started to pace the floor. "No, no. I have to be rational. Adrien might have this ribbon for another reason. It might have been his mom's. Stop jumping to conclusions Ladybug! Geez, not everything's about you."

She glanced at it once again. There was one surefire way to tell whether the ribbon was hers.

She picked it up, flipped it over...

...and gasped when she found her stylized initials stitched into the ribbon.

A sound somewhere between a squeal and a yelp escaped her lips. She calmly put the ribbon back down. Suddenly she felt quite light-headed.

_This ribbon is definitely mine. And once that sneaky Kitty took it out of my hair, I highly doubt he lost it or gave it away. No, he had to have kept it somewhere safe...like the top of his piano._

"Oh my gosh!"

She dove into his bed and picked up a pillow to muffle her squeal.

When she sat up, she understood why Cat Noir had been shaking when he'd discovered her identity last night. She couldn't stop her own trembling as it all came together.

_That was why Adrien was flirting with me, and making cat puns_, she now realized.

She looked over at his corkboard. He had tacked up the LadyNoir ice cream date picture beside the one of their kiss. She smacked her forehead "Why else would Adrien have been flirting with me as Ladybug that day, like Cat Noir promised to do as his civilian self next time we saw each other!"

She then noticed a new picture. She got up and walked closer. It was a picture of a 10-year-old Adrien taking ballroom dance lessons with Chloe. The equally unamused children were in a pose she remembered from her dance with Cat Noir.

Ladybug felt chills as she realized that he'd told her about this, but she didn't know that she knew either of them in civilian life.

And she started trembling once again when she saw the cookbook on his desk.

_The chef he was talking about on our first date was my uncle, and he was even talking about me when he told me he'd only ever waltzed with a friend at a party! That's...kinda sweet._

Ladybug realized that she needed to go and forced herself to get it together so she could fight the akuma.

...

"Everything okay?" Cat Noir asked as Ladybug joined him. Assuming that Marinette had transformed when he did, she had taken a pretty long time to get there.

Ladybug wasn't saying anything. In fact, she was looking at him like she was seeing him for the first time.

"Like what you see?" He smirked, then realized that she still wasn't reacting. She was just staring at him with that same stunned expression.

Then, without warning, she launched herself into his arms, nearly knocking him over. She mumbled something into his chest.

Although he was confused, he stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

"Hey, its okay. But I didn't understand you. What happened?"

She sniffled, "I said, I'm sorry I rejected you over and over like a thousand times."

"Hey, you know that's water over the bridge. You never owed me a date just because I liked you."

"I know but I rejected you again this afternoon! Who rejects her own boyfriend?"

"No you- wait," he grinned. Could this mean what he thought it meant?

"We're so stupid, we rejected each other for each other! We could've been together way before this!"

He excitedly leaned down to look at her face. "Marinette, sweetheart, does this mean that you know I'm-"

"Adrien. You're Adrien." She started to tear up even more.

He hugged her even tighter.

"Oh my gosh! You finally figured it out. Wait, do those tears mean you're not happy about it?"

"No, I am! I just can't believe that the two boys I love are one and the same and I was the mystery girl!"

"The mystery girl?"

"The one you loved! I was insanely jealous of _myself._ You loved me all along!" She buried her head back into his chest.

"Shh, Bugaboo, don't cry. I was jealous of myself too. Like you have no idea "

"We're such a mess! And now we have an akuma to-"

A giant butterfly net was thrown over their heads. The akuma, a giantized five year old boy, started jumping up and down.

"I did it, I caught some bugs! I'm so glad I didn't have to leave the park when Mommy wanted to!"

In his lair, Hawkmoth grinned, "Excellent job, Capturer." To himself he added, "I always knew that the feelings those two have for one another would be their downfall."

**Dun dun dun! Can the newly-revealed LadyNoir escape the clutches of Capturer? Is it possible for me to add any more tooth-aching sweetness now that we have a reveal? Find out in the next chapter of Compass!**

**I do not own Miraculous Ladybug!**


	11. Little Things

"I'm such an idiot! Blubbering during an akuma attack? What's wrong with me?" Ladybug yelled as she smacked her forehead. "I'm never like this as Ladybug! This was the worst possible time to act like my overemotional crybaby of a civilian self."

"Hey, don't you dare insult the girl I love!" Cat Noir said indignantly, then grinned.

"I'm serious, Kitty. It's all my stupid fault we're in here! I distracted us. I shouldn't have said anything to you until later."

"Everyone makes mistakes. You'll figure this out, you always do. You're amazing, even the parts of you that you see as flaws. You didn't need that miraculous to become a hero."

"Well, technically I kinda did."

"Little details. So what's the plan, Milady? Should I try to cataclysm this net?"

"No, because it might not work and then you'll change back. And even if it does work, we're so high up that we'd get hurt from the fall. Hmm, we need to get the akuma to drop the net somehow."

"Hey, can you stick your hand through the holes of the net? I tried but mine are too big."

She did so. "Yep."

"What about your arm? Can you get it far enough to throw your yo-yo?"

"Pretty sure."

"Cool, so have you ever seen Finding Nemo?"

"Yes, but it's not exactly the ideal time to discuss date night movie ideas, Kitty."

"I wasn't. Although I'm super excited that we can do that now!" He clasped his hands together and grinned. "But I actually have an idea. Remember the scene where all the fish in the fishing net started swimming down to make it heavier so it would break and they could get free?"

"We're not fish!"

"No, but you could grab something big through the net with your yo-yo and the force would make him drop it."

"And us too! And my yo yo would be pretty tied up so I can't catch myself."

He slipped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry about that. I've got you."

She blushed for a split second, then gave him a determined look. "Okay, but to modify your plan a bit, we should probably climb up so we can grab onto the rim of the net and hold on so we don't get scattered when he first drops it."

"Gotcha. Let's go."

They climbed up and Ladybug threw her yo yo at a pole. It wrapped around and she pulled it tightly, causing the akumas grip to loosen.

The akuma noticed what they were doing. "No! I don't want my ladybug to get out!" He shook the net back and forth.

Cat Noir and Ladybug held onto the rim of the net. Ladybug threw her yo yo once again and this time was able to pull the net out of the akuma's hand.

As they started to fall with the net, Cat Noir held onto Ladybug. He quickly extended his staff to the ground and they stood on top of it.

"Hope you always know that you're safe falling for me." He said with a wink as they decended.

Ladybug looked at him adoringly and blushed.

The akuma picked up the net. "My bugs got out! Come back!" He toddled after the heroes trying to catch them as they ran away.

"We need to distract him somehow. Lucky Charm!"

She received a tube of super glue.

"What can I do with this?"

She spotted an abandoned pair of toy butterfly wings beside a dumpster.

"Kitty, help me roll this dumpster where the akuma can see it."

She placed the wings on the dumpster, then squeezed the super glue all over it "Now let's lure him over."

"There's my bugs!" The akuma yelled, racing over.

Ladybug and Cat Noir stood beside the dumpster. As the akuma brought his net down, they leapt in opposite directions. The net stuck to the dumpster and the akuma dropped it.

Cat Noir rushed over and Cataclysmed the net. The akuma flew out and Ladybug deevilized it. She purified the akuma and did Miraculous Ladybug.

The two returned the child to his mother after giving him a few tips on bug-catching. They then headed back to the Agreste Mansion.

They leapt through Adrien's window.

He immediately detransformed, but Ladybug just stared at him in awe, too stunned to do the same.

Adrien looked at her curiously. "Milady?"

She snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry. I guess seeing you transform makes your identity feel more real to me. I feel like I'm meeting the real you for the first time."

He bowed and kissed her hand. "Enchanté, Mademoiselle."

Ladybug giggled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. All of you."

"And now that you've discovered my identity, I can do what I've wanted to do all day." He slipped his arms around her waist, causing her to gasp. He leaned in for a kiss, but Ladybug let out a squeak. Alarmed, he stopped in his tracks, and she clasped both hands over her mouth at the sound.

Adrien laughed. "Um, did that mean you want me to back off?"

"Eep! I'm so sorry! I just got a little nervous which is stupid since we've kissed a bunch of times, but this is the first time I've kissed you without the mask but it's still you it's not like you're a different person but I thought you were for so long!"

His eyes twinkled. "Purrhaps I _will_ need to transform in order to show my girlfriend some affection until she gets used to seeing my entire face."

Ladybug gave him a dreamy look. "That's right. I'm your girlfriend." Her eyes went wide at the realization of what she'd just done. "Gah, what's wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing." Adrien reassured her as he tried not to laugh. He now realized that Ladybug had always been a little jumpy around him as Adrien and wondered why he hadn't made the connection to Marinette much sooner. "You're adorable. Although it does make me question something."

"How you ended up dating such a weirdo?"

"Hey, if anyone's a weirdo here, it's me. No, my question is, why do you always seem more comfortable around me when I'm Cat Noir?"

"Huh? Oh p-probably because were close friends and we banter a lot."

Adrien frowned playfully. "But Adrien's your friend too."

"Yes, but our dynamic is different. Plus, you're goofier when you're behind the mask."

"But Cat Noir is able to flirt with you without getting you all flustered." He pouted. "Does that mean you think my civilian self is cuter?"

"What? No!" Ladybug blushed as she thought of all the times she'd had to force herself not to get distracted by her superhero partner's good looks...

"Then you think Cat Noir is hotter than-"

"Adrien!" Cheeks burning, she huffed. "I honestly don't know if you're kidding or not, but for the record, I think that both sides of you are equally handsome and adorable and sweet!"

He grinned. "Same to you, Bugaboo. Except replace the handsome with beautiful."

She gaped at him, then realized she was about to transform back. "I uh, better feed Tikki."

"Go ahead."

"Spots off." In a flash of pink light, she transformed back into her civilian self. Marinette suddenly felt quite vulnerable.

Adrien looked at her lovingly.

"There's the girl I love."

She gave him a nervous look, but her reply was interrupted when Plagg, who had been silent up until then, raced over to Tikki.

"At last! The pain is over! Come here Sugarcube!" He took her hands, twirling her in a circle.

The other kwami giggled. "You do this every time!" Tikki looked at their holders sheepishly. She knew Marinette well enough to know that she was overthinking things again

"Uhm, we'll go celebrate the reveal by ourselves."

"Why do we have to go? They're okay. I mean they danced around each other at first but it doesn't change that they've been in love since the day they met-"

Tikki grabbed a chunk of camembert from Adrien's hand and shoved it into Plagg's mouth. She then took her own cookie from Marinette. "We'll let you two talk things over." She then dragged Plagg away.

Adrien decided to break the sudden awkwardness. "They're pretty cool aren't they? I almost don't know what I did before I had a kwami in my life."

"I know what you mean. Tikki's like my best friend. I can tell her anything and she gives great advice."

"Plagg's my friend too. Although, when it comes to love advice, he always says that cheese is better than girls." Adrien rolled his eyes.

Marinette giggled. "Is it?"

"Definitely not. For one thing, cheese can't kiss you back. And no cheese could ever make me feel the way you do." He grinned. "I wish I would've listened to Plagg when he kept trying to give me hints about your identity and especially when he yelled at me for not dating you."

Marinette gasped and looked away, hugging herself. "I- oh."

He realized that he'd said the wrong thing. He touched her shoulder. "Hey, I didn't mean-"

Marinette felt guilty for her thoughts and insecurities, and contemplated keeping them to herself, but knew she needed to be honest with Adrien. After all, he was her boyfriend.

"I know you said last night that you have feelings for me as Marinette, but I guess that a part of me wonders why you never gave me a chance before Ladybug wanted to date you. Why was I always just a friend to you?" She asked.

He took her hand. "Marinette, our friendship is very special to me and so are you. So special, that I never wanted to lose you. I guess that I got so used to looking at you as a friend that I couldn't see that we could be so much more."

"But would you have wanted to be more if there was no Ladybug? If you hadn't seen that side of me?"

"Of course. You don't know how thrilled I was when I started to suspect you of being Ladybug."

"Yeah, when you wondered if I was Ladybug. But what about Marinette? Have I ever turned your head?" She turned away. "I don't want to start an argument, I just wanted to let you know what I was thinking so it doesn't bother me. We can just drop it."

He frowned. "No, I want to hear you out and reassure you that you've always had a special place in my heart. Ladybug was my first love. But I also had a crush on Marinette back then. I thought you were the prettiest, most talented girl in our class. I felt so lucky that someone as awesome as you had feelings for me. "

"Y-you did?"

"I did. So you shouldn't regret liking me."

"I don't. I just thought it was a lost cause!"

"Well, let me assure you, that it isn't."

Adrien said sincerely. He glanced over at his telescope in a corner behind her. Suddenly, he had an idea. "And I'm going to prove to you what that side of you means to me. I'm going to take my Princess out on a date and make you swoon."

"Oh, Adrien, you don't need to-"

He held a hand up and grinned. "Yes I do. Are you free tonight and off tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, just checking because I don't wanna keep you out too late if you're getting up early. Mind if I come by after my solo patrol? Around 10?"

She blushed at the realization that he was asking her out. That she and Adrien had already _went out_ on a few dates. And kissed and cuddled and-

"S-sure."

"Awesome. See you then." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

With a contented sigh, Marinette went back to her office and noticed that Adrien had opened her window.

"Such a sweetie."

...

From the butterfly miraculous, Gabriel felt a sample of the giddy emotions that Marinette was experiencing. He smiled as he realized the source. Despite his cold exterior, deep down Gabriel only wanted his son to experience happiness and love once again- and if Adrien was pursuing Marinette there was no doubt that he would find it.

...

Marinette stood on her balcony and excitedly looked up at the stars. A soft thud alerted her that she was no longer alone.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and _Marinette_ is the sun." Cat Noir leaped down from the chimney and put his arms around her.

Marinette smirked. "So you're reciting Shakespeare now?"

"I'll be your Romeo any day." He kissed her cheek. "I missed you."

She raised an eyebrow. "You saw me this afternoon."

"Doesn't matter. Any time away from my Lady is far too long."

She smiled. "I have something for you."

"Ooh! Is it the promised present?"

"Yep."

Tikki floated through the skylight with a green wrapped package. She placed it in his outstretched arms.

"Thanks Tikki!"

"You're very welcome!"

He excitedly unwrapped the present and pulled out something soft and black. It was the Cat Noir hoodie from Marinette's sketchbook!

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know this was for me!"

Marinette cocked her head. "Wait? You've seen it?"

"Sort of. It was in your sketchbook when you showed me that day at my house."

"No it wasn't. I took it out so your dad wouldn't see it."

He smirked.

"It slipped out when you weren't looking and I put it back."

"You sneaky Kitty!" Marinette pouted. "And here I was hoping to surprise you."

"Aw, don't feel bad, Milady. Like I said, it was a surprise that you made it for me. And I love it." He slipped it on and admired it. "It's so soft."

"Glad you like it."

"And now I have a surprise for you. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Spots-"

"No need for that, Milady. I'll carry you."

"But what if someone sees us?"

"They won't. Not this late. Just let me pamper my Princess."

After a moment's hesitation, she decided he was right and let him pick her up. She snuggled close to him and put her arms around his neck.

He brought them to the park, far enough from the city lights that she could clearly see several stars streaking across the sky. She gasped.

"There's a meteor shower tonight. The show is just beginning. I'd love to see them through a telescope."

"Yeah, too bad we don't have one."

He rummaged under a nearby park bench and brought out a long thin item wrapped in a blanket. "Or do we?"

"You just left that in the park? What if somebody stole it?"

Cat Noir put the telescope stand together. "It was a risk I was willing to take." He sat the telescope up and put the blanket on the ground. He adjusted it and sat on the blanket. "Have a look, Marinette, it's really cool."

She looked at the meteor shower in awe. "Wow, I've never done this before."

"I have. But it's a lot more fun with someone special."

He went back to the bushes and pulled out a covered dish and two thermoses

"Ooh, what's this?" Marinette asked.

"Baked smores and hot chocolate. I made them this afternoon. Dig in."

She happily did so. "Mmm. This is delicious! Thanks, Kitty."

"You're very welcome."

He put his arm around her and she leaned against his side as they looked up at the falling stars.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate." Cat Noir recited to her, wagging his eyebrows.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "What's with the poetry tonight?"

"I wanted to call you hot, but wanted a more eloquent way of saying it. I'm a gentleman after all "

She giggled. "Well, okay then. Um, since we're giving compliments, you're a good cook and a good person."

"Would you say I'm a _model_ citizen?"

She blushed at the reminder of his identity. "Definitely."

"Then I can proceed to tell you all the things that are awesome about you. And you'll know I'm telling the truth, right?"

"Um, of course."

"Then let's start small. Your freckles."

"My freckles?"

He tenderly stroked her face. "They're adorable. I've always wanted to try to kiss each one." He blushed as he admitted this. "Maybe one day you'll let me."

She gasped. "I-I uh, y-you have?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't see them with your mask, so you know that's something I strictly loved about my Princess. Now, let's move on to something bigger. I had no clue that Ladybug designed. Before this hoodie, you've only ever given Adrien clothing."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to give away my identity!"

"I completely understand. But I just want to say that I'm mesmerized by your talent."

"Y-you are?"

He grinned. "Why do you sound so surprised?" He blushed again and leaned closer. "And when I'm around Marinette you, all I want to do is take care of you and hug you and protect you because you're so..."

"I'm so?"

"Delicate and girly" His face turned even redder. "But not in a 'oh I think you're weak' way. I like that you love pink and bake and make presents for your friends. I love that you giggle and squeal. I love the way you yawn and how you wear ribbons in your hair..." He rambled. "Basically I love all the little things about you, that I wouldn't have seen if I never knew your civilian self. So please don't think I only love you because you're Ladybug."

Marinette stared at him with wide eyes, too stunned to speak.

He continued. "And I have to tell you all of this because I don't want you to feel insecure or rejected by me for one more second." His ears drooped. "I want you to feel loved."

She immediately hugged him. "Hey, it's not on you to worry about that. I'm the one who has to learn to love myself. I'm so sorry that I've made you feel so guilty for rejecting me. You don't deserve that."

"But you were crying over me. I never meant to hurt a friend."

She put a hand in his shoulder.

"I know. But as far as you knew, you loved someone else. You had to be honest with yourself and me. I wouldn't have wanted you to feel obligated to date me."

"So we're good?"

She smirked. "We're better than good. We're _clawsome_."

His eyes lit up. "I love it when you talk punny to me. But I still wasnt done with my speech. I wanted you to know...wait this would be better if I detransformed."

"Absolutely not! It's bad enough that we're on a date in public like this."

"Fine, then I'm taking you home."

He swooped down on her balcony.

Marinette grabbed his arm to stop him just before he detransformed.

"I love all the little things about you too. Like the way you act like a real cat sometimes." He grinned at this so she continued. "And how excited you get over things. You make me feel so special. I love your puns and sense of humor- even though I pretend to be annoyed- and how safe you make me feel. I thought I should actually say all that since you said you consider Cat Noir to be the real you and well, I also regret rejecting you."

He smiled. "Look at it this way, we fell for each other twice. Claws in." He detransformed and looked into her eyes. "I just want you to know, that even if we hadn't been Chosen, I still would have chosen you. I'm so glad that I go to school with the girl behind the mask. I love you, Marinette."

She melted at the warmth in his eyes. It was the same look that Cat Noir had given Ladybug on their first date. She finally believed that nothing had changed between them.

"And I love you, Adrien. You're my Kitty, with or without the mask."

"That's great to hear. So nothing's different? "

"Oh, they are." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Because I'm not too nervous to do this."

Blushing, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She only had to stretch that much for few seconds, because Adrien leaned down and kissed her back just as eagerly. She trembled when he placed his arms around her, pulling her in even closer. Her heart was racing. She was kissing Adrien. Her first crush and partner. And her heart was safe with him.

After it ended, they put their foreheads together just as they had done on their first date.

Adrien smiled.

"One of these days, I'm going to see that coming."

"Oh, so I surprise you when I kiss you?"

"In the best way."

She liked hearing this. She cuddled closer to him.

After a second, Adrien said, "We should probably go back to my telescope and our food. But I don't wanna leave."

"You could bring it here."

"But I'd still have to stop hugging you."

Marinette blushed then gave him a flirty look. "The faster we are, the faster we can go back to hugging."

He perked up. "Let's go!"

A few minutes later, everything was moved. Adrien started to roll out the blanket for them to sit on, but Marinette looked over at her balcony chair and had an idea.

"I um, do you wanna sit together on my chair to watch the meteor shower?"

"Sure!" He sat down on the lounger without hesitation and used the blanket to cover up.

Marinette tentatively joined him and blushed when he put an arm around her and covered her with the blanket. He soon realized that she wasn't fully sitting back. In fact, her side wasn't even fully on the lounger

He scooted over and turned slightly.

"There. Now there's enough room for both of us. You can lay back and get comfortable, Milady."

She did so. He was so warm and smelled so nice that her heart started to race once again.

_What do I do? Why did I suggest this?! He's so cute and that hoodie is so soft. Okay, I'll just do what he does _

He was looking up at the meteors streaking across the sky, so she did the same.

Any shyness that Adrien felt over sharing the lounger was nothing compared to how content he was. Finally, he and his Lady were on a date as civilians. The smile on his face made it clear that his heart was soaring. "Some people wish on falling stars. But I already have everything I need right here." He kissed her cheek.

Her heart was still able to melt even though it was going a million miles a minute. "Me too."

**Thank you so much for reading!** **This is the last chapter, but I might do a couple of bonus chapters in the future. I had alot of fun writing this story.**

**I do not own Miraculous Ladybug!**

**This chapter's title was inspired by the song "Little Things" by One Direction. (Which I don't own) It has a line that goes "I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your face' (Adrien finally connected Ladybug's dots with Marinette's freckles hehe) and it's basically about the guy telling the girl to love herself-- so I thought it would be a perfect fit.**


End file.
